Oh, to have a father
by Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor
Summary: ** COMPLETE 22 Chapters**Is James REALLY Harry's father, lets find out... rated pg13 for child abuse and language
1. The Terrible First month of summer

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K Rawling.  
  
Chapter 1: The Terrible First month of summer  
  
"GET UP!!!!" Yelled a voice from the other side of the door, that familiar shrill of Aunt Petunia rang through his head like a bad head cold "GET UP NOW!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GET YOUR UNCLE" Her footsteps told him she was gone. He stretched rather quickly and grimaced in pain as he did, in reflection of the pain inflicted upon him from his Uncle, who he had obviously angered yesterday with his inability to do the housework in a timely manner.  
  
Harry went to the restroom, washed his face with cold water and relieved himself before heading downstairs to finish the breakfast Aunt Petunia had started. He looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe what he saw, and he was blessed with a black eye from his Uncle as well as a broken nose. "Oh, well, I guess I will live through it" Harry said as he took a second look, could it be? His hair wasn't as messy as normal, it was tamer. He raised an eyebrow in question and thought to himself maybe Uncle Vernon will like this change. He doubted it, but it was worth a shot, he had also noticed he had grown about an inch and a half overnight, he enjoyed that. He then drudged downstairs to finish the breakfast, same as always "don't burn anything" from Aunt Petunia, and "bring my coffee boy" from Uncle Vernon. He couldn't wait for August 23rd, that was the date already planned for going to Diagon Alley and then back to the Burrow for the rest of the summer.  
  
Harry finished the Breakfast, ate 1 piece of toast, 1 piece of bacon and 1 egg, it had gotten to the point in the Dursley household that Harry couldn't eat until everyone else was done. he held on to his piece of toast and half his bacon. He slid that into his pocket of the very loose fitting clothes he had to wear since the Dursley's were NOT going to spend any money on him unless absolutely necessary. It had been 7 years since his last eye exam and he was starting to get headaches from his glasses being too weak for him to use. He did the breakfast dishes then snuck upstairs between chores, there in her cage was his only friend during the summer holidays, Hedwig, his faithful snowy owl, he pulled the bacon and toast out of his pocket and gingerly gave it to the owl. He made sure she ate, even if that meant he didn't, he could handle any pain in the world, but he could not bear to be the one that caused the pain to anyone. This was his deepest secret, NO one knew he felt this way. Not even Ron or Hermione knew, no one did, and he was happy about that, it made him feel weak, and The-Boy-who-lived wasn't allowed to show weakness.  
  
The day trudged on and it seemed to take forever, he had gotten his chores done today an hour in advance, but feared Uncle Vernon would find something wrong, so he hid in his room. 5:15 pm, thud, thud, thud up the stairs, here he comes braced Harry BAM the door flew open hitting the wall, there stood the very portly man he knew as his Uncle. SMACK Harry heard and felt a firm hand across the back of his head. "How dare you boy, how dare you leave chores for your aunt to do" said Uncle Vernon in almost a whisper. Harry looked up and could see the rage in his eyes "But,..." was all Harry could get out before his Uncle really let loose on him, it seemed his uncle actually liked to beat Harry, if for no other reason then for sport. At the end of a good 10-min. at least Harry thought to himself, he lay bloody and unconscious on the floor.  
  
The next morning went by in the same ordinary was as every morning in the Dursley household. The only difference was Uncle Vernon stayed home from work this day, it was a mystery as to why he stayed home. There was a knock on the door, it was a repairman Harry rushed off out to the back to get his chores done out there while the repairman was there, it shouldn't be long at all. Harry finished and the repairman was still there, the repairman saw something moving and turned to look, it was Harry. Harry looked at him with guilt in his eyes, he had been seen and THAT was against the rules at the Dursley's. Harry cursed himself in his head and ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. It was lucky though that none of the Dursley's saw the incident or Harry would have gotten it good that night. The repairman left the house satisfied that everything was in order, everything that is, except for Harry. The repairman left and walked down the street and transformed back to his normal self and then apparated to Hogsmeade and went up to Hogwarts to report the situation to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster.  
  
Remus had a grave look in his eye when Dumbledore sat down to hear the report. Albus bowed his head, "then the time has come to get him out of there, but how?" asked Albus. "That seems to be the question Albus." said Remus. "it isn't safe enough to send him to the Burrow yet, it's too soon, he would be there too long and place the Weasleys under danger, although I know they won't mind that, but I prefer not to endanger anyone" replied Albus. Albus walked across the room and threw a pinch of power into the fireplace and said "Severus Snape". At this a head appeared in the fireplace and said "yes, headmaster, I hope this IS important as I am working on a difficult potion"  
  
"Severus, this is indeed important and we need to speak with you now" with that the head turned into a body and stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. "very well then, lets hear it, what is so important" snapped Snape as only Snape could snap.  
  
"It isn't what as much as who is important professor Snape" Albus said. "Albus please, tell wha..rather who is so important then, I would like to get back to my potion"  
  
"My dear professor, I think you should chalk your potion up as a loss, for it is Harry that is in trouble" replied Remus butting into the conversation.  
  
"Mr. Potter? In trouble? Please, you don't honestly expect me to believe that the spoiled brat Potter is in trouble?" Snape replied with as much Sinicism as humanly possible.  
  
"Indeed he is by no means spoiled Professor Snape, quite the opposite in all actuality, why don't you go check on him and assess the situation, and give me a full report tomorrow evening. You do need to leave immediately though" Albus said in a stern authoritative voice.. Snape had the feeling he better do as the headmaster says or be in danger of loosing his job and much, much more. 


	2. Snape was wrong

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K Rawling.  
  
Chapter 2: Snape was wrong  
  
Snape indeed did as instructed, he went to his rooms and discontinued his potion, changed his clothes and off he went to Hogsmeade. He apparated onto Privet Drive took an invisibility potion and then entered the house as quietly as possible. He had a look around the house as never having been there before. Nothing in the house would show that there were 2 boys living there, everything on the walls showed only 1 boy, a very portly boy and Severus knew at once how wrong he had been to ever think that Harry was spoiled  
  
It wasn't quite dinnertime yet so Severus went upstairs to have a look around, luckily all the doors upstairs were open so he had no worry of making noise by opening and closing doors. He found a small bedroom with a mattress in the corner and a dingy looking sheet on top of it. This couldn't be Potters room; Snape continued to look around upstairs and came to the conclusion it was indeed Potters room. He looked around the room again and noticed the cage, Hedwig's cage, he had not seen it before, this was in fact Potters room. Snape thought to himself "how could I have been so wrong about him, no one should live his badly"  
  
Severus remained in a corner quietly waiting for Harry to come up after dinner, about 7 in the evening he heard who hw assumed to be Vernon yelling at Harry to do something but he couldn't make out what it was. He heard a very small voice follow saying "yes, sir, I'm sorry sir" and then rustling of feet and then Harry came upstairs.  
  
While Harry was changing into his pajamas, Severus was horrified at what he saw. Scars over scars on Harry's back and chest, he could also visibly see he was malnourished as well. Harry was taking something out of his pocket, it was food, and he then put it in Hedwig's cage so she could have some food. This touched Severus to know he cared more for others then himself. Harry then walked over to his mattress and moved it and lifted the loose floorboard in that he had found and used it to hide things from the Dursley's. Severus watched as Harry pulled out parchment and ink and quill and wrote a letter Severus wondered who he was writing too, but it was a short letter, he got Hedwig out of her cage and said to deliver it to Ron then Hermione then Sirius. With a quiet hoot she was off. Severus was quite curious as to what the letter contained but as it was gone he would never find out. Harry then quietly removed one of his schoolbooks and began working on one of his essays he needed for the following school year at Hogwarts.  
  
Severus wondered if the boy was ever going to go to sleep. Harry finally went to sleep about 2 in the morning, but at 3 he woke up screaming. Uncle Vernon was quick to come in and beat Harry for waking him during his sleep. The whole time Harry did nothing but take it and apologize profusely for interrupting Uncle Vernon's sleep. After a 5 min beating Uncle Vernon went back to his room. Harry just layed there in the moonlit room sobbing quietly until he fell unconsious. This was more then Severus could take, he spoke to Harry, ever so quietly as to not waken Vernon again, since it would be awhile before the invisibility potion would wear off.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Severus said quietly. Harry did recognise the voice but not the tone, he knew it had been Professor Snape, but it sounded as if Professor Snape was genuwinely concerned.  
  
"I'll live" was Harry's snide reply to the caring voice. Severus was shocked at the reply, but brushed it off.  
  
"Harry, where are all of your school things?" asked Severus patiently .  
  
"Why do you care? why are you here? you just want to gloat about the infamous Harry Potter being beaten don't you? you 've seen what I go through now leave me be" Harry said rolling over and finishing into the wall.  
  
"Harry, I mistook your circumstanses, I do appologize, now if you want to get out of here, you need to tell me where your things are and very soon, it's almost daybreak" Severus tried to remain calm, he knew Harry wasn't intentionally being mean. Severus also know how he had treated Harry himself and couldn't blame the bout at all for his reaction.  
  
"My trunk is in my old room and I have a few things up here an.." he dropped out and grabbed his forehead and curled into a tight ball. Severus couldn't imagine for the life of him what was going on. He waited and Harry started a convulsion, this worried Severus greatly, he waited it out. Then Harry woke and his eyes were filled with all the bad feelings a person could have, fear and hate the most prominent feelings he could see in Harry's eyes. Harry instinctly rolled over into Severus's shoulder and weeped a bit but not for long.  
  
"Voldemort is on the move again" Harry said bluntly. He looked and he still couldn't see Professor Snape but he could feel him. Harry thought about this and wondered how long he had been there.  
  
"Professor Snape?" asked Harry  
  
"For now Harry you can call me Severus, we are not in school and you have been through a very rough thing, but what is it Harry?" Said Severus, trying to be as comforting as possible.  
  
"Profe..Severus, tell me, how long have you been in my room?" Asked Harry with great trepidation, he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Harry, I have been here long enough to know you need to be taken away from here, that is all i will say."  
  
"Then you saw what.. what my Uncle did to me, didn't you?" asked Harry very uneasily  
  
"Yes, Harry, I did see what he did" answered Severus reluctantly.  
  
"OH, well, just so you know, he doesn't do that sort of thing very often at all" Harry said trying to convince himself the same thing.  
  
"Harry, I saw your back and your chest when you changed into your pajamas." Severus said cornering Harry into admitting they needed to leave and soon.  
  
"Very well then, my trunk is in my old room and I'll gather everything from in here, when we get where we are going can you send an owl so Hedwig will know where we have gone? Where are we going anyway?" asked Harry, he actually seemed to perk up knowing he was leaving the Dursley's. 


	3. The short goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K Rawling.  
  
Chapter 3: The short goodbye  
  
"You're old room?" Asked Severus  
  
"Yeah" said Harry " it's the storage cupboard under the stairs" Harry was not happy about disclosing this information, and looked like someone was trying to cut out his heart.  
  
Severus went to work immediately collecting Harry's things. Harry too was working as fast as he could, but it was slow going since he was in pain. Harry finished just as Severus came back upstairs, Harry looked at him and tried not to giggle, but it happened and then he gasped in pain.  
  
"What Mr. Potter is so funny?" Asked Severus in a stern tone.  
  
"Well sir, your only partly visible now, and it looks rather funny" Harry said, trying his best not to giggle again he knew it would hurt if he did. Severus looked down and saw he was indeed returning visible, which was fine, it would make it easier to explain if the large dunderhead Vernon tried to get Harry back from leaving with him.  
  
"Very well then, are you all set to go?" Asked Severus urgently.  
  
"Yes, sir" said Harry grabbing Hedwig's cage and Severus picked up the few books he had in his room.  
  
"What about your clothes Harry?" Asked Severus, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"They are in Hedwig's cage, this is all I have" Said Harry pointing to the cage and Severus shook his head in disappointment that Dumbledore could leave the boy in such a place.  
  
"Very well then, lets go before that dunderhead uncle of yours gets up" it was too late, the dunderhead uncle was standing there looking Severus ion the face.  
  
"And just WHERE to you thinks you 2 are going?" Asked Vernon in a VERY strong stern voice.  
  
"I am taking him away from you; you fat git" Severus proclaimed coolly and calmly.  
  
"You think so do ya? You have to get through me first and I am his legal guardian." Said Vernon matter of factly.  
  
"As you wish" said Severus and with that, he cast a charm on Vernon to make him think he was a big cow, all he could do was moo.  
  
"Harry, your things, now" said Severus quickly grabbing up the books he had dropped. They went down the stairs, and put Harry's book in the truck and then Severus placed a levitating spell on the truck and down Privet Drive they went.  
  
At the end of the street, Severus looked around to make sure no one was looking, and with that, grabbed Harry's arm and the apparated to Hogsmeade. Together they walked up to Hogwarts. Harry felt weak, he felt very weak. As Hagrid walked out from the Castle, Harry passed out, and Hagrid was just barely able to catch him as he fell. Severus looked at Hagrid with thankful eyes and said " we need to get him to the hospital wing, NOW, I'll go inform Dumbledore I have arrived and with Harry in tow" Hagrid nodded and took Harry to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry woke up later that day, in the evening. He wondered where he was, and he tried to pull up a memory for that morning, he did remember, he was at Hogwarts he was safe, for now. He leaned up slightly to see if anyone was there, he saw Professor Snape. He was reading a book, Harry coughed slightly to get his attention and Severus looked up, and said "how nice of you to join the world of the living again" Not with a lot of attitude, but enough to calm Harry down. Harry looked at him and said "Thank you Prof.. I mean Severus"  
  
"You do know when school begins again, if you ever call me by my first name it will be 50 point from Griffendor?" This statement actually made Harry smile, yes, he was at school, and he was safe.  
  
"Yes, sir" was all Harry could get out, and he did so with a grin.  
  
With that done and said, Dumbledore came into the room. "Ah, Harry, I hear you didn't have any fun over the last month."  
  
"No, sir" said Harry bowing his head and looking at his sheets in embarrassment.  
  
"Very well Harry, get some rest and we will talk in the morning." With that Dumbledore laid down a Chocolate from for Harry, looked at Severus and said "A word if you don't mind Severus?" And out of the ward they went. 


	4. Going to the Manor

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K Rawling  
  
Chapter 4: Going to the Manor  
  
Severus went with Dumbledore into the headmaster's office. Albus said the password "S'mores" looking at Severus as he rolled his eyes. "Don't they sound delicious Severus?"  
  
As the two professors sat down, Fawkes the Phoenix flew over and sat on Dumbledore's shoulder. "Where is he going to stay Albus?" Asked Severus.  
  
"That, my dear friend is the question that needs answering." Answered Dumbledore stroking his faithful phoenix. "Severus, tell me, would you have space for him at the manor this year? Would your mother mind terribly?"  
  
"You know Albus; I don't think she would mind at all but let me owl her and I'll get back to you on this." Severus said with no reservation at all. This shocked Albus, as he knew he was normally very hard on Harry. "Severus, why are you being so kind to Harry all of a sudden, what in Merlin's name did you see for you to go so soft on him?" Dumbledore asked looking at Severus over his half moon shaped glasses.  
  
"Albus, if you don't mind, I don't think Harry wants me talking about it, but suffice it to say no matter how much I dislike a student for whatever reason, no one should have to live like Harry was being forced to live." Severus said with such hatred towards the Dursley's. Albus could tell he needed to drop the subject immediately.  
  
"Let me get that owl off to my mother at the manor and make sure Harry can stay for the remainder of the summer" With that said, Severus got up and left the office. At that very moment he heard a blood-curdling scream. It sounded as if it was coming from the hospital wing. Severus ran as fast as he could to make sure Harry was all right.  
  
When Severus arrived at the hospital wing, Albus right behind him, Harry was being comforted by Poppy Pomfrey, the school Nurse. He was still clutching his scar, and he was crying. Albus went and sat at Harry's bedside and asked what he had seen in his vision.  
  
"It wasn't a vision headmaster, it was.. it was... it was Cedric. How could I let him get killed by that bastard Voldemort? Why couldn't I have been stronger for him?" Harry cried into madam Pomfrey's shoulder.  
  
After about 10 minutes of crying Harry drifted back to sleep, it would finally last all night with no visions or nightmares.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up in a better mood then he was in the previous day. He ate all his breakfast and then some, which pleased Madam Pomfrey. Severus arrived in the hospital wing about 20 minutes after Harry finished eating. "Harry, what would you say if I told you, you were going to stay with me the rest of the summer?"  
  
Harry thought about this and he wasn't quite sure how to respond. He knew for a fact he wouldn't be in any physical harm like he was at the Dursley, but this WAS still professor Snape we were talking about. "Would I still be able to go to the Burrow on the August 23rd? If so I think I might having someplace safe to stay. Thank you very much for the offer" saying as though he was going to be denied going to the Burrow.  
  
"Of course you can go to the Burrow, but only after a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies." Said Severus. Harry looked up at him as if he had a pumpkin for a head; he had a hard time believing that this man in front of him was Professor Snape.  
  
"Its like invasion of the body snatchers" said Harry quietly to himself trying not to be heard by Severus. It wasn't quiet enough and Severus asked Harry about this invasion of the body snatchers bit. Severus smiled a bit at the comparison. "Very well then, we leave tomorrow for the manor. Your things will be waiting for you there when we arrive." With That, Severus left the room.  
  
Albus showed up about lunchtime to keep Harry company for a bit. He slightly pushed to get information on how the Dursley's were treating him; he wasn't ready to tell yet, so Dumbledore let it go.  
  
Harry rested well again that night. The next day was full of anticipation, what would the manor be like? What would profes... Severus be like alone? His mother will be there too; I wonder what she is like? All these questions were running through Harry's head. Shortly after breakfast Severus appeared in the hospital wing with some new clothes and traveling robes for Harry. Harry changed and off they went. They went to Dumbledore's office and use the floo network. Harry hated the floo but it was better then living with the Dursley's that was a fact.  
  
"Snape manor" Severus said when he threw the powder into the fire and urged Harry on before him. Harry went in and spin he did. He landed with a thud and pop into a grand marble fireplace, he quickly got out of the way for Severus to join him. Harry looked around as he waited; the room was large and ornately decorated with marble and cherry work. Then pushing her way through a door was someone he assumed to be Mrs. Snape, the professor's mother. She wasn't fat or thin; she seemed very well built for a woman of about 50-60 years old he figured in his head. She had graying black hair and the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. She was straight faced and asked him "Harry Potter I assume?" She then held out her hand to shake it and he accepted. Severus just then landed with a pop. Then they both said in chorus "Welcome to Snape Manor." 


	5. The Birthday gifts

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K Rawling  
  
Chapter 5: The Birthday gift  
  
Everything was going well at Snape Manor for Harry. He was happy, and comfortable. Mrs. Snape was kind to Harry yet stern at the same time. It was the day before his birthday and he had already received many owls from Ron and Hermione. Though everyone thought it strange, Harry being at Professor Snape's, they were happy he wasn't with the Dursley's and was being allowed to owl his friends as often as he cared too. He had finished all of his homework within the first week. Harry tried his best to stay out of the way, which was very good at. He also enjoyed quite a few games of Chess with Mrs. Snape. He thought for sure Ron would have given her a run for her money though.  
  
At midnight on July 30/31 everyone was still up to wish Harry a Happy Birthday. At that time there were roughly 9 owls that showed up to deliver presents and well wishes for Harry's birthday. Severus as well as Mrs. Snape also bought him gifts as well. Mrs. Snape had gotten Harry some clothes, since he was in dire need of some. Severus, the ever so vigilant teacher, gave Harry a book on potions. Hermione got Harry a book on Quidditch; Ron got Harry a subscription to Quidditch digest, a monthly magazine about Quidditch. Mrs. Weasley, the normal Cake and Fudge. The twins had sent some of their new whizzes from their company that Harry is a silent partner. Hagrid sent Harry a rather large rock. In Hagrid's note it said it was a magical stone that helps keep you well while you sleep. Remus got Harry a charm that allows the wearer to send mental messages to anyone he knows. Sirius got Harry 2 gifts, one is actually from his mother, Harry ripped that one open quickly, it was a Pewter snake. The gift from Sirius was a new pair of Quidditch chaps. The last owl had his list for the following years school supplies. Harry quickly wrote out all his thank you notes and sent all the owls on their way, he also thanked Mrs. Snape and Severus for their generosity.  
  
"Very well dear, time for bed then" announced Mrs. Snape when Harry was done with everything. Everyone headed off to bed.  
  
Harry drifted off to sleep not long after he went to be, which was peculiar since he had always had problems sleeping. Severus was the same that evening, very odd, but they slept.  
  
Severus was dreaming and what a pleasant dream it was, he dreamed of his life long love that he never admitted to anyone. That love, was Lily Evans. She too loved him; very much so, she was actually torn between the two people she loved the most, Sev, as only she could call him, and James Potter.  
  
Remus Lupin was also sleeping soundly and peacefully. He too was having pleasant dreams of his friend Lily Evans-Potter. They had all been great friends when they attended Hogwarts as well as after Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius Black was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of his friend and his wife, Lily and James Potter. Albus Dumbledore as well was having peaceful dreams of Lily, as well as Harry having dreams of his loving mother. Lily held each to such a high regard that each of them had been giving a trinket from her, Harry's was the pewter snake, Severus had a crystal lily, Sirius had a pewter dog, Remus had a crystal dragon and Albus had a crystal phoenix. Each of them also kept the trinket by their bed as to keep her close to then in their dreams.  
  
Around 3 in the morning, Severus was dreaming, a peaceful dream when he heard someone calling him outside the dream. "Sev... Sev. Can you hear me?" He stirred some "Sev darling, wake up you need to hear something" he cracked his eyes open and looked around. "Sev...you need to know something" said the voice, he initially though he had been dreaming it, but he was a small image of Lily beside his crystal lily. Wiping his eyes to make sure he is seeing this, he realized it really was her.  
  
"Lily, but it can't be you, your dead" he proclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Sev, I am dead, but you still need to hear what I have to say, it is terribly important" she said with some urgency.  
  
"Very well then Lily; go ahead, I don't think anything else can shock me as much as seeing you and your dead" he replied.  
  
"Sev. Harry is your son. He is not James' son, he is yours." She said with the utmost of confidence. Severus just sat there and looked at the miniature Lily.  
  
"But how can that be, he looks exactly like James."  
  
"Sev, do you remember right before you left to go to the massacre with Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes" replied Severus  
  
"well, which is when James and I wed, I knew I was pregnant, but honestly I didn't know which of you was the father. I swear on Merlin's robes Sev, I did love you, but I also loved James, it was such a mess for me when Harry was born and looked just like you, but I was married to James. James had no idea I loved you at all, to some extent that was a blessing seeing as how you two didn't get along at all." At this Severus Snape went ghostly white. Harry was HIS son, not James'. Now this put a kink in everything, but it also made him glad that Harry had seen the kinder more caring Severus Snape.  
  
Remus, Sirius and Albus got similar messages just not as in depth as Severus'. "Harry" said a voice so sweet Harry hadn't heard his mother's voice in 14 years, he didn't recognize the voice at all. "Harry, my precious son, please wake up I need to tell you something" Harry stirred again and cracked an eye too see if it was real  
  
"Who's there?" Asked Harry in a gruff just woke up voice.  
  
"Harry darling over here by your snake" said the voice; Harry opened his eyes and looked, could it be? His mother in miniature was standing on the bedside table looking at him and admiring how he looked.  
  
"Mum? But how?" Harry managed to ask but was quickly hushed by his mother.  
  
"Harry I have something very important to tell you and you need to hear it all the way through." Harry sat up and watched his mother intently as she walked around the snake that was just given to him a few hours before.  
  
"Go ahead mum, I'm ready to hear what you have to say"  
  
"now Harry you have to hear me all the way out, you have to hear everything I have to tell you"  
  
"OK mum, I'm listening." Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"Harry, you have a father, he is still alive, and you know him as a matter of fact."  
  
"Excuse me?" Said Harry finding it hard to believe he had a father that was living.  
  
"Now Harry before you go flying off the handle, if you're anything like you father you will. He knew nothing about you being his son until tonight, so don't blame him for not cluing you in earlier about it."  
  
"OK then who is my father mum" at that moment, Severus rushed into Harry's room. And saw that he hadn't quite heard yet who his father is.  
  
"Sev, don't say anything yet" Lily told Severus. He nodded and stood there still ghostly white and waited. "Harry sweetie. Sev here, well, he is your father, now keep in mind he only just found out tonight as well so if you hate anyone, hate me, he had no idea you were his son."  
  
"Mum, I don't hate you, but of Severus is my father then why do I look so much like my da. um.. James then?"  
  
"Harry, I put a charm on you when you were born and it will or has already started to fade and your true self will come through." Lily bowed her head down, Harry looked as white as Severus did.  
  
"Mum, one more question before you go?" Harry asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"umm mum, who else did you tell in this enchantment of yours?"  
  
"Harry, that is a very good question. I told Sev of course, You of course; I am so glad Sirius got this snake to you in time, Remus, I told, Sirius I told and Albus. I hope you do know all of them." With that Severus grabbed some powder off the top of the mantle and called for Albus Dumbledore. His head popped into the fireplace, and Severus asked if he had had a visitor in the night, and with a pop, Albus stepped into the room.  
  
"Ah, I see Lily is still here with you Harry, which is good, she needs to see her son and you need to see her."  
  
"Albus, what do we do now? This was not expected at all"  
  
"Why Severus, you spend time with your son and get to know him better then you do now" said Albus with a slight giggle at the question.  
  
"We will talk about it later in the month; will he still be going to the burrow next month?"  
  
"As far as I know he is still going" replied Severus.  
  
By this time the miniature Lily that had been talking with Harry was gone. He looked over at Severus who was just as confused as he was. All Severus could say was "Harry can you ever forgive me for being so cruel to you in class? I..I had absolutely no idea at all that you were my..my..son" he trailed off and had to ponder this situation. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go do something, with that he left the room leaving Albus and Harry together.  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, Harry" replied Albus  
  
"what happens now? I mean with school and such, I know he is a spy for you against Voldemort, I am sure if it got out that The-Boy-Who-Lived is actually the son of a Death Eater, I don't think Voldemort would like that very much at all, so what happens now?"  
  
"Well Harry" said Albus "we will discuss it further as it gets closer to time for school, until then, it's a hush, hush situation, no telling Ron and Hermione alright?"  
  
"I can talk to Remus and Sirius about it though, mum said she told them, so I can talk with them, that helps out a lot."  
  
"Harry talk with your father and grandmother and get to know them, cherish what you have now, speak with Remus and Sirius if need be, they can be of great help and support for both of you."  
  
Albus threw some powder into the fireplace and left to Hogwarts, leaving Harry to his thoughts.  
  
Harry flopped on the bed, and then came in Mrs. Snape with Severus trailing behind her. "Mrs. Snape, wh." he was cut off when Mrs. Snape ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Stop with Mrs. Snape, I am no longer that to you, I am your grandmother" she pulled back and took a really close look at him. She noticed the spell was already wearing off, he was looking more and more Snape like by the day. 


	6. The Truth now known

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K Rawling.  
  
**Notes: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, I was quite shocked to have all good ones actually. Severitus, I actually started to write this because of your challenge, I just got the challenge late. But your praise has given me something so uplifting I cannot explain and thank you for that. I will be slowing down though, 5 Chapters in 1 day took a lot out of me, and I will do my best to do one chapter a day till the ends, which should be pretty promising. Again, Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.~~Minerva  
  
Chapter 6: The Truth now known  
  
Everyone slept in since the night was full of excitement. Everyone decided on a brunch this morning at about 10:30. Harry got to the dining room first followed by Severus "Good morning Harry" Severus said with great happiness in his voice. Harry had never heard nor seen his potions professor so, was this, happy?  
  
"Good morning Sev..ummm.. father" Harry felt very strange calling him father for the first time.  
  
"Harry, if your not comfortable calling me father you don't have to yet, this is a big adjustment for all of us" Severus said noticing Harry was not really comfortable calling him father. He was being truthful about not minding it was a big adjustment for everyone. Harry sensed his genuine feeling and nodded.  
  
"Father, if you don't mind, I think I will call you father, I need to get used to it" proclaimed Harry.  
  
"Very well then, son. By any chance did your mother explain why she never told any of us who your father was until now?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact she did, she said she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to upset da..ummm James" Harry said catching himself before he said dad totally, this was in fact going to be a big adjustment.  
  
Just at that moment Mrs. Snape walked through the door eyes wide and grinning like mad "there is my handsome grandson. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked while giving him a big hug, Severus just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mother, if you want to continue to have a grandson you have to let him breathe, simple as that."  
  
"Very well Severus, I'll let him go for now, but he needs the loving, he hasn't had a father or grandmother for many years, that's a lot of love to catch up on."  
  
They all finally sat down to brunch and had very a happy conversation. Harry stood to go to his rooms to go study for the upcoming school year and doubled over in pain very suddenly, Severus and Mrs. Snape looked at each other quickly before both running to him. He was now lying on the floor in a fetal position clutching his scar and near unconscious. This worried Mrs. Snape, she had never seen anything like it, she did however know what was happening as Severus and Albus had told her in case it ever happened in front of her.  
  
Harry was seeing Voldemort in his chair in the big stone room, death eaters around him, Voldemort told the death eaters surrounding him that the time had come for Mr. Harry Potter to pay for what he had done to him those many years ago. Harry tried his best to pay close attention to what Voldemort was saying, but through the pain it was very hard. In the room, he only knew one of the death eaters, and that was Lucius Malfoy. The rest were in their death eater masks. He knew Severus wasn't there, Harry's visions were always in the present and happening at that moment. Harry had no way of invoking his visions; thy just came wherever and whenever. This one was near end, and Voldemort said very loudly, "get me Severus Snape we need to talk." With that, Harry woke with a start and looked at his...father. And told him, he is calling for you, get ready to go. No sooner had Harry said that then Severus' dark mark began to burn. Which was a calling to go see the dark lord. Severus stood, asked Harry if he was all right and Harry nodded "I have grandmother to help me, go before it gets worse." He then looked at his grandmother who scooped him up into her lap and they sat on the floor as Severus left the room for his meeting. "Grandmother, I don't want to frighten you, but he wants to kill me still, he said it's time for me to pay for what I did to him all those years ago"  
  
"Harry, my dear, you don't worry about him, you are a very powerful wizard. You have faced him more times then any child should. You are still alive after all those meetings as well. You have not even come to your full power yet. You have an excellent support system around you as well, your friends, best friends I might add, with one of the most powerful and pure line of wizards on the planet, the Weasleys. I would certainly hope that you have faith in that my dear. The something like 12 of you could surely bring him down if you were all together, that I have no doubt." She drew him closer to her so she could comfort him, she could tell he was still scared. "Harry dear, don't forget your family is here to help you as well, your father, AND grandmother, we do love you even though we have just now found you." This finally settled Harry down; he could actually feel the love she had for him yet they had found out they were family only a few hours before.  
  
"Grandmother?"  
  
"Yes, Harry dear?" Asked Mrs. Snape ever so gently, nothing like the professor had acted for the prior four years.  
  
"Would it be all right if I went and lay down? These visions take a lot out of me" asked Harry almost half asleep already.  
  
Mrs. Snape called for a couple of house-elves to take Harry to his rooms so he could rest. They got Harry to his bad and Mrs. Snape sat outside his room waiting, she was worried about him.  
  
Severus arrived at the Dark manor where he had been called too. Kneeling on the floor he said, "You called for me Master?" The dark figure came closer and Severus got closer to the floor.  
  
"Yes, Severus, I have called for you, tell me, what have you learned on Potter?"  
  
"My lord, Potter will be going back to Hogwarts and the same spells surround the castles. So it is not likely you will be able to get in" said Severus. Glad he is able to cover the fact that Potter, as he just found out a few hours ago is his son.  
  
"Severus, how hard would it be for you to get me inside?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Master, that would not be able to happen as long as Dumbledore is headmaster. You know that as well as I do." Severus closed his eyes and prepared for the pain he was about to be inflicted with. He knew his comment would get him a Crucio in a heartbeat, and it came, and hit him hard. For about what seemed like an eternity but in all actuality was about 10-mins, Voldemort got bored easily. "Get rid of him, and let me know when you do, Potter must pay for what he did to me all those years ago. Take him away" Voldemort ordered the other Death Eaters. Malfoy would be the one to take him home. With a pop in the fireplace they were there, and with anther pop Malfoy was gone. Severus lay on the floor wincing in pain.  
  
The house-elves tried to take Severus to his rooms, be he demanded to be with his son. His mother transfigured a rug in Harry's room to a cot. The two slept for what seemed like hours. Harry woke up first to see his father lying on the cot at the foot of his bed. Mrs. Snape was in the room in the corner sitting in a chair. "He'll be all right Harry he wanted to be with you while he slept." She looked at him caringly. "Are you hungry dear? You've been out for quite some time; it's near time for supper."  
  
"Yes, grandmother I am hungry, but what about father, how much longer until he wakes up?" Asked Harry concerned for his father, now that he had one, he didn't want to loose him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, he will be all right, give him a couple of more hours to rest then we will wake him up to eat."  
  
After dinner, Harry went back to his room to take a shower, his father still sleeping in the cot. Harry hopped in the shower; he took a long hot one to wash off all the Voldemort he could feel on him. When Harry was done he went into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and low and behold Severus was awake. Still shaken a bit from the curse, but happy just the same to see his son walking and well after the mornings vision. They both smiled at each other and Severus watched his son get ready for bed.  
  
**Again everyone Thank you so much for the reviews, I'll try my best to keep going :) ~~Minerva 


	7. The Godfather

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K Rawling.  
  
**Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews, it is so nice to see all good reviews. Keep read and let me know if you still like how it's going.~~Minerva  
  
Chapter 7: The Godfather  
  
About a week after Harry found out about his father, there was a meeting with Albus about what to do about the school year. They had decided until Voldemort was totally gone and no longer a threat Harry would have to continue to be "Harry Potter". He would be allowed to use his invisibility cloak to go meet with his father several nights a week, and on weekends, as well as stay there during the holidays.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry but during class nothing will change. I will have to save face with Voldemort. And to do that Draco will have to see me being my 'normal' nasty self too you. But please Harry try and remember not to take it personally. Those feelings I had were towards James, not you. They were never towards you." Severus said with guilt in his eyes.  
  
"That's ok father, I understand. If you don't, both of us will be in grave danger."  
  
"Harry, you truly are your mother's son, and for that I am grateful." Professed Severus.  
  
"Do you want to know a secret father?" Harry asked his father bluntly  
  
"Only if you want me to know Harry." Said Severus, obviously curious as to what his son was going to tell him.  
  
"It would have been much easier on us had I let the sorting hat put me where he thought I should go. He was torn between two houses." Said Harry in reflection of what happened the night of the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Oh really? Might I ask what the other house was that he was torn over?" Asked Severus, very curiously.  
  
"Why of course" said Harry trying to drag out the suspense his father was feeling. "You're the head of house for the other. It was Slytherin."  
  
"Really?" Said Severus quite slyly. "Did he say why?"  
  
"He said Slytherin could help me be great, but I had already met Draco and didn't like him, so I told the hat anything but Slytherin. The hat then put me in Gryffendor."  
  
"I didn't think anyone could force the hat to do anything" said Severus and looked over to Albus.  
  
"Ah, Yes. The sorting hat does have a mind of it's own. However, when someone with Harry's strength comes along, anything is possible. You see, Harry's strength is very great indeed. I do fear however, that when he comes into his full power, he will be an even greater wizard then I." Albus said looking at Harry. At this statement Harry's mouth flew open like a codfish. Severus looked at his son with a bit of pride as well.  
  
"Harry, I know this is out of the blue but there is something that I must tell you." Said Severus, Harry looked at him waiting to hear what his father had to tell him "I am thoroughly impressed with how you have handled this whole situation. You have acted with more maturity then anyone else, to include myself." A tear formed in Severus' eye, and you could tell by the look, it was a tear of joy and of pride. At that moment there was a big black bushy dog that ran into the room and pummeled Harry to the floor, licking him all over his face. "What the hell is going on here?" Yelled Severus. Albus giggled at the whole situation.  
  
"Severus, it would seem as though Snuffles has come to see young Harry here." Albus said with a big smile that even reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Snuffles! Nice to see you too boy, now kindly get off of me." Harry told Snuffles.  
  
"Mrs. Snape?" Albus said questioning Mrs. Snape. "Do you know who Sirius Black is?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster, I do, Harry has explained the whole situation to us, we believe Harry. He is after all, a Snape and has an excellent judge of Character." Replied Mrs. Snape. "I take it Snuffles is Mr. Black then? If so, it is all right for you to transform into your human self so you may visit with your godson. I shall leave the room and leave you three to talk, headmaster? Would you care to join me for a spot of tea in the den?"  
  
"Very well Mrs. Snape, right behind you. You three gentlemen have a nice chat." Albus said shooting a look at Severus, knowing that Severus and Sirius didn't get along in school. As Albus left the room there was a pop, and there Sirius stood in his human form, scooping Harry up in a big bear hug.  
  
"Harry, it's been so long, I've missed you" Said Sirius. He then turned to Severus "Thank you for letting me see him" with a slight bow to the head in gratitude.  
  
"Sirius, I think for the sake of Harry we need to put our differences behind us and work together so he has a productive childhood. What's left of it anyway." He offered his had to Sirius, and Sirius gladly took it.  
  
"Severus, why did we hate each other in school anyway?" Sirius asked, because he honestly had no idea.  
  
"You know Sirius, I honestly don't know. But a wise man once told me, you can't change the past, you can only change the future." Severus sat down and motioned for Sirius to sit as well. "Sirius are you hungry? It must have been a long journey for you."  
  
"Why yes, Severus, I could use a bite if it isn't too much trouble." Replied Sirius. Severus motioned for a house-elf to get some food and drink for Sirius. About 30 seconds later a plate full of food was in front of Sirius.  
  
"So Harry, tell me, how is Severus treating you, and how do you like it here?" Asked Sirius, before digging into his food. Harry explained how he was treated being with the Snape's, he even touched a little on how he had been treated by the Dursley's before Severus came and got him. Sirius was glad the Snape's treated him well before the truth was revealed. He was very upset when he had heard about the Dursley's. He couldn't apologize enough for not being able to be there for him and care for him due to the circumstances. Harry had to come up with a plan to try and get Sirius's name cleared. It just wanted fair that he was being sought out for murder when the person was still alive.  
  
"Father, if I asked you something would you be open minded about it?" Harry asked his father with a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
"Well Harry, that would depend on what it is." Said Severus wondering what Harry had up his sleeve.  
  
"Well, I am going to try and come up with a plan and I may need your help in it" he looked over to Sirius, "and yours too"  
  
The two men looked at each other questioningly. "Harry, what are you planning?" Asked Severus.  
  
Harry looked over to Sirius, and said, "oh, nothing; just trying to catch a rat" Sirius went white as a ghost  
  
"Harry, NO, I forbid you to do any such thing, it will put you in great danger and I just won't have it!" Sirius said looking to Severus for support on this but Severus was lost. Sirius quickly gave Severus a run down of what that meant.  
  
"Harry, I know you will do what you are going to do with or without our support, but I must say that is very dangerous. And your grandmother would have a fit if you put yourself in that kind of danger." Severus said hoping his son would heed what the two had too say. By the look in his eyes this was not the case. The two men had silently agreed that if he was going to plan it, they might as well go along with it to at least protect him. Perhaps between the three of them a plan could be devised that would keep all of them safe. Get Peter out in the open so Sirius could be out freely instead of hiding. 


	8. The Notes

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K Rawling.  
  
**Authors notes: Thanks again everyone for the reviews, it is greatly appreciated. Keep them coming and letting me know how you like what's happening, I do read each and everyone, not that I have a lot. Anyway keep reading and I'll try and keep it going through the end. And everyone please try and remember (not that I have mentioned this) but this is the first FanFic I have EVER written. I think considering that, I am not doing too bad. Heck, this is the longest thing I have written since high school 13 years ago :). Thanks again for the reviews :) ~~Minerva  
  
Chapter 8: The Notes  
  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hi Ron. How have you been? Everything here with Professor Snape and his mother has been going well. Hope everything is going great with you. I know you have been talking a lot with Hermione and I can't wait to see you guys next week. I have some news to tell you but not until then, write back soon.  
  
Your Friend, Harry  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi Herm. How are you doing? Things here with Professor and Mrs. Snape couldn't be better. I have a surprise for you and Ron when we meet in Diagon Alley on the 23rd. I know it's going to bug you so I will give you a hint look up Glamourie, it's a spell. That's all I will say for now, I'll fill you in on EVERYTHING when we get to the Burrow.  
  
Your Friend, Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You expect me to wait until the 23rd for your 'secret' do you? Lets not forget I know where you are I can just floo over there and find out me self what your secret is. But if you want to wait I guess I have too. Glad everything is going good for you there, better then with the muggles I suppose. Anyway, keep writing I'll be here and see you on the 23rd.  
  
Your Pal, Ron  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
So tell me, why was that Glamourie spell put on you, I know what it does, I also found out the counter spell. It doesn't make the spell go away but makes it so you can see through it. I will see you on the 23rd, take care of yourself, and take advantage of staying with the potions professor.  
  
See you soon, Hermione  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
You would not believe the changes going on with me, I am bout 7 inches taller and my hair is longer and manageable, it's great. I am looking more and more like father, Grandmother is loving it too, going to be weird trying to hid this from everyone at school when I go back in a couple of weeks. Father Sirius and Dumbledore have decided to keep the Glamourie on me until Voldemort is no long a threat. I can understand that. Talk to you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry,  
  
I think it best to keep who your father is under wraps until Voldemort is under control somewhere. What's this I hear about a plan to catch a rat? You better not put yourself in any dangerous positions Harry, I don't want to have to kill you before you get killed. You be careful Harry, we love you and don't want you hurt. Talk to you soon, and you have fun with the Weasleys.  
  
Remus  
  
Remus,  
  
Yes, there is a plan in the works to catch a certain rat, Father and Sirius know about it and we are all trying to get one together. Father knows, I will do it with or without him, he is said if you can't beat them, join them. hehehe. We will let you know as soon as we get something more firm together we may need your help as well. I want so much for Sirius to be free, and I know I can help him in this. Thanks for listening.  
  
Harry  
  
***Author's notes: OK, this is kind of short, but next chapter we'll see Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley, and what a surprise that will be. Thanks for reading. ~~Minerva 


	9. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K Rawling.  
  
**Notes: Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated. Now onto the chapter most of you have been waiting for. Ron and Hermione see Harry for the first time. lol, and I have a few tricks up my sleeve for this too. ~~Minerva  
  
Chapter 9: Diagon Alley  
  
It was finally August 23rd. Harry already had everything he needed for school, so he didn't need to shop at all. He had an idea, but needed his father's permission. They were to meet the Weasleys at The Leaky Cauldron at 1. This proved to be perfect to get Harry's plan rolling. He asked his father if he could go to muggle London and make a purchase.  
  
"Why in Merlin's name do you want to go to muggle London?" Asked Severus.  
  
"I am going to play a trick on Hermione and Ron. I need to go to muggle London to an eyeglasses store to by some contact lenses."  
  
"What are contact lenses? They won't hurt you will they?" Asked Severus, for since he was in the wizarding world they knew nothing of such things.  
  
"No, father. They won't hurt me." Harry said giggling, and explained his 'plan' to his father. Severus smiled and agreed to it. Harry looked so much like his father it was uncanny. Jet black hair, just about as long as Severus' manageable finally after all these years. He still had Lily's emerald eyes. He now had a very strong jaw line, as well. He had filled out his now 6 foot frame very well. He also no longer had to wear his glasses, his vision had greatly improved. His voice had changed over the summer as well. Harry fit the new Harry very well, it was going to be a shame to have to put the Glamourie back on him again, he liked the new Harry.  
  
Harry and Severus left for The Leaky Cauldron at 11. This gave Harry time to go over to the glasses shop where he already placed an order for contact lenses to make his eyes black.  
  
Harry got the contacts and put them in and returned to The Leaky Cauldron at 12:50. 'Perfect' he thought to himself. At 12:55 Hermione arrived with her parents. Severus was in Diagon Alley browsing and would meet Harry at Gringott's, the wizard bank, at 1:15. This gave Harry time to play his trick on the Weasleys' and get to Gringott's. Ron was the first Weasley to arrive with a pop. Harry knew, he was sitting fairly close to the fireplace watching. With a big grin he had walked up behind Hermione after Ron had greeted her. Ron looked at him "can I help you?" He asked very politely.  
  
"Well I don't know, I am trying to find a Hermione Grainger." He said.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger" said Hermione "but, who are you?" You could see by this that Ron was beginning to get upset.  
  
"I need you to come with me please, seems your in a bit of trouble" Harry said trying very hard to control his smiling. Ron REALLY got upset with that.  
  
"Trouble? Me? For what?" Hermione looked panicked as Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Seems you haven't pain enough attention to one of your best friends" Harry said, by now he had one of the widest grins you had ever seen. Hermione and Ron just stared at him trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"But I have paid attention to Ron" Hermione said in her packed state, fighting to get away from Harry.  
  
"Let her go NOW, or I'll,...or I'll do something you'll regret." Ron said, rather shakily.  
  
"Oh really, Ron, I'd like to see that" said Harry, by now he was laughing and could no longer pull it off.  
  
"Hermione, didn't one of your friends ask you to look up a spell over the summer holidays?" Harry asked, trying to compose himself.  
  
"Yes, but how did y... HARRY??" Hermione looked at him with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, it's me." Harry said laughing. Ron looked in disbelief, this couldn't be his best friend of 4 years, it wasn't Harry, he looked like...he looked like SNAPE.  
  
"Bloody hell, if your Harry why do you look so much like that greasy git Snape?" Said Ron getting angry.  
  
"Bloody brilliant Harry, how did you pull that off? You'll have to give us the spell" Said Fred and George Weasley in unison. They would enjoy pulling off pranks that elaborate.  
  
"Harry? If it is you, tell us something only we would know." Said Hermione trying to make sure it really was Harry. Harry started to take out his contact lenses.  
  
"What would you like to hear about? Fluffy the 3-headed dog? Perhaps Norbert, Hagrid's dragon? Maybe even how we go places in the middle of the night with my father's invisibility cloak?" Harry started rambling, but he caught himself. He also pulled his hair up and showed his scar. He looked over to the twins and said "or perhaps the Maurader's map?" Harry smiled as the twins went ghostly white.  
  
"It's Harry alright" said George.  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's green eyes and knew it was him, but what a change the summer brought. By now all the Weasleys were there and in shock over the change in Harry's appearance.  
  
"OK, so what's this big secret you've been keeping from us all summer?" Ron said demandingly.  
  
"Well, it turns out that James Potter, was NOT my father."  
  
"WHAT?" Said Ron and Hermione, as well as all the Weasleys.  
  
"My mum came to a few others and me on my last birthday and told all of us who my real father is" Harry said watching their reaction to his news. "Turns out my father is Severus Snape."  
  
"Bloody hell Harry" thump as Mrs. Weasley popped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Mind your mouth Ron" reprimanded Mrs. Weasley. "Go on Harry, fill us in"  
  
"Can I fill you while we walk to Gringott's? My fathers waiting there for us"  
  
"Of course dear" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They walked and talked as they went to Gringott's, and there was Severus waiting for them, he smiled at his son. Harry smiled back, nodding letting Severus know his plan had worked to play his trick on Ron and Hermione.  
  
After taking care of business in Gringott's, Severus asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to stay behind so he could talk to them about a few things. Off the kids went to do their shopping, Harry just tagged along since his was already done, but he had some money on him, His grandmother had given him 5 Galleon to get whatever he felt like if he wanted too. Severus kind of scowled at that earlier in the morning telling his mother she was going to spoil him. Her reply was "after not having a family for some 14 years, the boy could use a little spoiling" Severus knew better then to argue with his mother, she would win.  
  
Harry found a pretty necklace and he bought it, it was 2 Galleon, at the end of the day he would give it to his father to give to his grandmother. They met back up with Sever and the Weasley parents and they all had ice cream. It was time to go back to the Burrow. Severus pulled Harry aside "Professor Dumbledore; grandmother and myself will be at the burrow on the 31st. We are going to put a Glamourie on you for the school year. See you then, and be good for the Weasleys" Severus said as if he had been a parent for many years. Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
"Oh Professor Snape, Harry is an absolute dream, he is a very well behaved young man, you should be proud of him." Mrs. Weasley told Severus. He smiled to know he had a good boy, most of the time anyway. With that, the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione popped away to the burrow. Severus stayed for a bit with a drink and thought of a plan to try and pull Peter out of Voldemort's sight so they could try and hopefully clear Sirius' name. 


	10. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful author in which I pale too J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 10: The Burrow  
  
After the exciting trip to Diagon Alley everything settled down as much as things could settle down at 'the Burrow'. The twins, Fred and George, were up the their usual things, explosions and gags. Ron, Hermione and Harry were catching up as to what happened and to whom over the summer. Ron and Hermione of course were more interested as to what was going on with Harry. They did however, like his new look, it was very attractive on him.  
  
Hermione sat through many dreaded Quidditch matches. Ginny would participate in a couple of matches, but not many at all. Harry always enjoyed his time at 'the Burrow'. It was a place filled with love, but this time was different. This time he knew he had a home where he got love as well, even though it was very strange. It was hard to describe what it was like living at Snape manor. Maybe it's the fact it was all so new, and needed to grow into his new family. Yes, that had to be it. It was new, unexplored territory. He hadn't had a father in 14 years, and then to be thrown into it so abruptly, which couldn't be easy. Then there were the circumstances around the whole thing, not telling anyone outside his close circle of friends for fear of the outcome. Although Harry never let on it worried him, it did. The best case scenario for 'the plan' would be to kill 2 birds with one stone. Take out Voldemort, and get Peter out into the open to clear Sirius Black's name. How, that was the question. He figured the more ideas for 'the plan' the better off he would be. There would be enough for everyone to try and come up with different ideas to throw into the pot. He even enlisted the help of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy was never told since he never bought the story that Sirius Black is innocent, even though his own brother saw him alive and well and that Scabbers the rat was gone from the family.  
  
So the twins, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, was also brought into 'the plan', Harry and his father, all tried to come up with something. Something that would work, it had to. Harry wanted so desperately not to have to sneak around Hogwarts to have a family, he was willing to do just about anything. For the remaining time they were at 'the Burrow' they tossed ideas left and right, there were many owls passed back and forth between everyone involved with ideas. Yet nothing really seemed to be able to work out to a well-devised plan. They kept on, and then 2 days before school, they decided to give it a break they were thinking too hard. Maybe back at school they could think of something.  
  
The last 2 days of summer break were the best they had ever had. It was so relaxing which Harry really needed. A lot had happened to him over the summer break. Finding out he had a family the biggest and most important. He also found out that the man he thought hated him, never did.  
  
Just before supper on the 31st, there was a pop in the fireplace. It was Dumbledore. 5 Minutes later there was another pop which was Severus, followed by another pop, which was Harry's Grandmother, Mrs. Snape. Harry knew why they were there and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't want to be changed back into 'Harry Potter' he had grown rather fond of the new look and feel of 'Harry Snape'. Harry at least asked if they could wait until after supper for the spell. Severus and Albus nodded their approval of this. They all then sat down for supper; it was a joyous occasion. Full of laughter and food, and of course the occasional prank by one of the twins, if not both of them.  
  
The time had come to cast the Glamourie on Harry. Severus and Albus were going to pool their resources to make it strong. Harry sat in front of them as they chanted the spell with wands drawn. Right before everyone's eyes Harry was transforming. Not many had seen a big Glamourie spell like this cast, so they weren't about to miss seeing one done and to make sure it all went well. It took about 10 minutes for the spell to completely transform Harry back to how he was before. The only thing they couldn't get were his eyes, he didn't need the glasses, end of story. His mother had been so good with charms that she could do it. Neither Albus nor Severus was good enough to be able to do it and they asked Mr. or Mrs. Weasley if they were good at charms. Neither of them was. So they popped out the glass in Harry's old glasses and put plain pieces of glass in there. He would at least still have the glasses.  
  
After everything had settled down all the commotion and congratulations to Severus and Albus for a job well done. It was time for Severus, Albus and Mrs. Snape to say their farewells and get ready for the next day. Severus to leave for school, and Mrs. Snape to, well, be Mrs. Snape again. Everyone was leaving. Albus went first bidding all the children farewell until the following day at the grand feast. Mrs. Snape next. Giving her grandson a big hug and slipping a piece of paper in his hand "read it on the train" she whispered to him.  
  
Severus asked to be alone with his son for a few moments since it would be the last time for a week he would be able to speak with him. Everyone kindly left them alone. Severus was happy they did. "Harry, I want to tell you now that I am sorry for how I have to treat you when you come back to school tomorrow. I hope you don't take it personally for that is not at all how I feel towards you. I hope you remember that, you also need to act as you always have before for this to work." Harry could swear he saw the beginnings of a tear form in Severus' eye.  
  
"Yes father, I do understand. How often and what days do we meet? And does this mean your going to give me a lot of detention just so you can see me?" Harry said with a gleam in his eye at the end.  
  
"You know Harry; I just might do that. We will see each other after dinner every Tuesday and Thursday, as well as on Saturdays. If you ever need to talk to me though don't hesitate to act up in my class or owl me immediately. We will work something out to get together as often as possible without raising too much of a guff around the school." Severus told his son, quite sad that he wouldn't be able to have an open relationship with Harry.  
  
"Father, you better get going, you have a long trip ahead of you. Going back to the manor tonight and then getting to school tomorrow, not to mention you're drained from casting the Glamourie."  
  
"Yes, Harry always worry about everyone but you. You do know you don't have to be so strong all the time right? Everyone has a weakness and sometimes needs help. It's all right for Harry to need someone. It really is. Even I need someone every once in awhile, why do you think I am so close with your grandmother? On any note, you are right, I should be off. I'll see you tomorrow at the grand feast all right?" Said Severus starting too feel as tired as he looked. He didn't feel right giving Harry a hug yet, so instead offered a hand to shake. Harry accepted, and shook his father's hand.  
  
"See you tomorrow father, have a good nights rest." There was a pop that meant his father had left. Harry couldn't figure out why he felt so sad about it.  
  
He announced to the Weasleys and Hermione that is was safe to return to the living room, his father had left. About an hour after Severus left, Harry asked Mrs. Weasley if he could talk to her. She agreed and off they went to the back yard for a little stroll. Not too far from the house as it was after nightfall, just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, you know what I found out this summer. You also know how my father has to treat me when classes resume. Why am I feeling so upset about it?" Harry asked almost near tears with all sorts of emotions he had never had before.  
  
"Well dear, the way I see it, you have every right to be upset. You spent 14 years of your life not knowing any parent and now your slammed into it and you have to hide it. Frankly my dear, I think your holding up much better then anyone I would have known." Mrs. Weasley said resting a hand on his shoulder to assure him, it was ok for him to feel the way he does. "You have lived through so much in you short 15 years of life then many wizards or witches have lived through a lifetime. I even dare say you have more stress on you for who you are then Dumbledore does, and he's 150 years old."  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Harry headed back to the house, just before they went inside they shared a hug. It made Harry feel so much better. Ron and Harry stayed up playing Chess and Hermione stayed up talking with Ginny. Around midnight everyone called it a night, they had to be a Kings Cross-at 11 for the train. Everything went well getting to Kings cross as well as the train ride was uneventful. No one suspected anything other then Harry Potter was Harry Potter. Just as it should be. While on the train Harry read the small parchment giving to him by his grandmother the night before it simply said. I love you Harry. 


	11. Back to school

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. That glory belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Notes: Hope you all are enjoying it, here is a bit more. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming .~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 11: Back to school  
  
When Harry entered the Great Hall he looked for his father at the head table. Harry spotted him and gave him a nod for a hello. It had begun, the not being able to acknowledge his father. His father had returned the nod and the quickly looked to the Slytherin table smirking at them. The sorting ceremony went off without a hitch. Gryffendor received another 8 students, Hufflepuff received 7, Raven Claw 6 and Slytherin 7. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat towards the head tables as always. Harry would occasionally look at his father, wishing he could be 'Harry Snape' again, but that would just have to wait.  
  
"Come on Harry eat up, don't want you to waste away to nothing the first night" edged on Ron, who noticed Harry hadn't touched a thing on his plate.  
  
"I know Ron; I'm just worried about never being able to be who I truly am" retorted Harry coldly.  
  
Hermione and Ginny watched Harry with sad eyes. They knew it must be hard on Harry. He had so much to deal with and now this on top of everything else. He handled it all very well, maybe a little too well. They both pushed the thought to the back of their mind and concentrated on getting Harry to eat, which he finally did. Then they all enjoyed each others company and ate happily. Dumbledore then announced it was time to return to the houses for the night, it would be an early morning.  
  
Monday morning, Ron, Harry and Hermione had potions, along with the Slytherin's. Harry actually looked forward to it in a weird sort of way. Everyone was quiet when the loud bang of the door came, as it always did, marking Professor Snape's entrance into the room. "I see everyone lived through the summer" snapped professor Snape. "Very well, on we go" and started writing potion ingredients on the board and everyone copied them down. "Well get moving" Snape snapped again. The class was doing potions on the first day, as normal with every year except their first year. Malfoy walked around gloating as if he had done something wonderful while getting his ingredients. Harry walked over and got the ingredients for him and Neville Longbottom. Ron and Hermione were paired together. The potion that professor Snape had them working on wasn't very easy at all. It was a dreamless sleep potion. Snape had arranged it so that way Harry could learn to make his own when need be. Harry's nightmares had gone down quite a bit, but Severus didn't want to risk his son losing anymore sleep then necessary. The class was to take their potions that night after completing them and try them out, and they would be graded the next morning at breakfast. Harry and Neville had been one of the last to finish since Neville was a klutz. Neville was a very nice young man, Harry enjoyed spending time with him, but he was very forgetful as well as clumsy. Everyone bottled up their potions so they could take them that night. Malfoy sneered at Harry almost the whole class. As if he knew something and Harry knew if he did know something, it probably was something Harry wasn't going to like one bit. So Harry just tried to keep an eye on him for the rest of the class which wasn't too hard. Harry was at the table next to Malfoy's table.  
  
The end of potions finally came and Snape dismissed the class. Harry looked back making sure he was the last to leave and Snape winked at him. This made Harry feel pretty good. His father did still care about him. That was very comforting. Ron and Hermione waited outside for Harry to come out, which wasn't long. He didn't stay to talk to his father, everything was going well and he would see him that night anyway since it was Thursday. They all went traipsing off to Transfiguration class.  
  
It was a long class. Professor Magonagall had them transfiguring a pen into a hen. Harry somewhat got it, only his hen was blue, which was the color of the ink in his pen. Hermione got it right, of course. Ron, well, he didn't do so well. He had transfigured his pen into a snake. Neville, did the worst, which surprised no one, he had made his pen into a bowl somehow. But this was no ordinary bowl, it clucked like a chicken when you touched it. It was finally time for lunch. Class was dismissed. It was also time for mail. It almost always came during lunch. Harry got an owl from Dumbledore of all people. It simply said 'We have a plan, we meet tonight in Severus' chambers, use the cloak' Harry nodded at Dumbledore and he winked back at Harry then kind of motioned his head over to Severus. Were Harry's eyes deceiving him, or did his father actually look happy? They both nodded at each other discretely. Harry could tell from this point on it was going to be a long day at Hogwarts. After lunch all the Gryffendor 5th years along with the Hufflepuff 5th years headed off to Charms class together. Charms went off without a hitch. Neville didn't even make an explosion with his wand today, which had to be good news.  
  
Dinner came around, finally thought Harry. He was very anxious to find out what plan Dumbledore had come up with. Only about 2 hours until they would leave the Gryffendor common room and head to Severus' private rooms. Harry and Ron played a quick game of chess waiting for the time to pass, he too was anxious to hear of this grand plan Dumbledore had come up with. Hermione did her homework. It was finally time to head sown to the dungeons. Harry went up and grabbed his cloak, he was glad he had it. Harry, Ron and Hermione got under the cloak right after they got out of the common room. They made their way quietly down to the dungeons, along the way they had run into Peeves and thought for sure they would be caught. The also almost ran into Filch, the caretaker. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, wouldn't leave them alone. As they got closer to the dungeons, the spotted Malfoy sneaking around, they would have followed him had they not had a meeting with Severus and Dumbledore.  
  
They finally arrived at the gargoyle statue that marked the entrance to Severus' private rooms. "Demon Fangs" whispered Harry. The gargoyle slid to the side slowly, they came inside keeping the cloak on over them. Severus looked, he was hoping it was Harry and his friends. After the gargoyle closed all the way they took off the cloak, and made their way over to one of the couches in the room. There were 2 couches, and 1 armchair. Hermione was absolutely amazed at the amount of books Severus had.  
  
"Professor, may I browse your collection?" Asked Hermione with great anticipation.  
  
"Of course Miss Grainger, but only until Professor Dumbledore gets here" Replied Severus. Hermione nodded that she understood, and began looking, she was very impressed with the amount of books as well as how rare some of them were. The first one she spotted made her mouth fall open like a codfish. The Greatest Potions of the Tenth Century. They followed through to the twentieth century. Hermione didn't get very far when there was a knock then the door preceded to open and in stepped Albus Dumbledore. What no one expected was who was with him, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 


	12. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. That glory belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Notes: Hope you all are enjoying it, here is a bit more. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming .~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 12: The Plan  
  
After everything settled down and Snuffles changed into Sirius. It was time to get down to business. It was time to announce the plan that would hopefully kill Voldemort. Or at least get rid of him for a few more years so Harry could grow up with his father. Harry sat down next to Sirius since he was more comfortable being next to him then next to Severus. This hurt Severus slightly, but he wanted his son to be happy and of course comfortable. Harry had a couple of years to get used to Sirius, and it helped that they hit it off from the start. It was Different with Severus due to how he had treated Harry the 4 years prior to the knowledge of who Harry's father really was. Severus understood but it still hurt some.  
  
"Now my friends, we are here tonight to discuss a plan that may be the undoing of 'Lord" Voldemort." Dumbledore stated while looking over the tops of his glasses. "If there is any part of this plan that you don't agree with please tell me when you hear it, or at the end. This way we can work out any problems now instead of later when it would be vital to have known in the beginning." Everyone nodded in agreement with this and looked very closely at Dumbledore waiting for this plan to come out.  
  
"Now, I have a date in mind for this action to occur. That date is October 30th. That's right, the day before Halloween." He smiled at himself thinking 'We will have much to celebrate on the 31st if all goes as planned' "Now what I was thinking was this." He paused momentarily.  
  
"Severus will continue to get as much information as possible being the wonderful spy that he is. It is imperative that we stay on top of what Voldemort is doing. Harry, I will need you to report any visions when and if you have them" Harry nodded towards Albus showing he understood fully. "Or at the very least tell your father of the visions." Albus smiled towards Severus. "Sirius, I need you to keep your nose in the air, I know you have a few connections, if you hear any rumors don't hesitate to let any of us know immediately."  
  
"Now as for the plan itself. Severus, I can tell you now, you are not going to like it, neither are you Sirius. It calls for putting Harry, Ron and Hermione out as bait." Severus and Sirius looked at Albus as if he were a clown wearing a big green hat and huge purple glasses. There was no way they were going to agree with this. "Now, now gentlemen, hear me out first before you kill me to stop it from happening. It will be up to Harry and his friends after all if he decided to go through with this plan." The two men settled down slightly, but their ears were wide open for this. "Harry, Ron and Hermione will go out for a picnic; a certain Slytherin will overhear. The 30th is on a Saturday so it will be out in Hogsmeade where they will have it. A late lunch so to speak." Dumbledore started pacing the floor while talking.  
  
"We will all be there, by a certain invisibility potion, and a certain cloak that Mr. Potter acquired a few years ago." Albus winked at Harry. "We will also try and get a representative of the Ministry of Magic, to verify both Voldemort and Wormtail's existence." He took in a breath and continued, everyone hung on his every word. "With them there they can verify they are in fact alive, thus making them admit Voldemort has returned and also admit that Mr. Black did not commit the murder in which he was imprisoned for those many years ago."  
  
"As I said before, all of us, plus a few other wizards and witches who have volunteered to stay with us will be there protecting the children, they simply need to be there. Sirius, I am afraid that you will not be able to be snuffles, as Wormtail knows who you are. They would run for certain. Severus, you tell Voldemort you heard them talking after class. Harry Ron and Hermione, you'll talk about it when Malfoy is around. That is if you plan on doing it. If you do, you three will do nothing to defend yourself; you let the adults handle that part. I fear Ron hasn't built up enough power yet, and Hermione and Harry, well, it just wouldn't be safe in case you miss and hit one of us. So what does everyone say?" Dumbledore sat down and waited.  
  
"Kind of easy if you think about it, are you sure it will work Albus?" Asked Sirius, looking at his godson.  
  
"Sirius, my friend, I don't know, I really don't know. As long as we get someone from the ministry to witness and verify that it is in fact Peter Pettigrew. Your name will be cleared. With all of us there Harry and his friends are sure to be safe from Voldemort. So his safety is guaranteed. It's just getting both of them there." Sighed Albus hoping this would work.  
  
"We're in" cried Harry Ron and Hermione all at the same time then looking at each other and smirking.  
  
"I guess that means I'm in as well" piped up Severus. "I will do my best to get both of them out there, I really hope this works Albus, if it doesn't and I am found out, you know what he will do to me."  
  
"Severus, that is why you will be the one using the potion, he will never know you are there. If you wish you can cast a shield around the three of them, since it takes constant concentration on it. That way you will at least feel useful in protecting your son." Dumbledore did know what it felt like to be helpless when it came to his own children. He gave a slight smile of understanding to Severus who simply shook his head.  
  
"Harry, are you sure you want to do this? It could be very dangerous." Asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, any chance I get to rid the world of that bastard; I am in." Harry said so passionately it almost frightened everyone in the room.  
  
"Very well Harry, very well. I'll be in touch with the ministry and get someone here for that date, and a couple of Aurors as well just to be on the safe side." Dumbledore started to jot things down as they were added. He was surprised that everyone was initially agreeing to everything.  
  
"Remus, You've been awful quiet through out this. Do you think it will work?" Harry asked, prodding the man for his ideas on if it would work.  
  
"You know Harry, I think it just might. There will be enough of us there you will be in no danger at all unless Voldemort brings 30 or more death eaters. Which that isn't likely to happen, it will 'only be' the three of you. So far as he knows anyway. Tell me Albus, who else have you enlisted in this little charade of your?" Asked Remus, not sure what the answer would be.  
  
"Well Remus, so far I have everyone here, the Weasley's as well, ALL of the Weasley's. I know I can get just about every professor here, as well as half of the ministry of magic. Severus, how close do you want Voldemort to get to young Harry?" Albus asked, knowing full well what the answer was.  
  
"Well, I would rather him not go near him at all, but that's not likely to happen is it? Knowing that, I would say about 10 yards. Why does that matter?" Asked Severus, he really had no clue at the moment.  
  
"Severus, that will tell me how many people to invite to the killing of Lord Voldemort, you know, I could probably sell tickets to that as well, what do you think?" Said Albus trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Albus, you really are off your rocker aren't you?" Asked Severus, but he did understand what he was trying to do.  
  
"Albus, you just tell me what time and where exactly to be and I will be there for my godson. I am sure he would like the 'real' Harry to be able to come out and be able to not have to hide the truth from everyone." Said Sirius, hoping as much as Severus that this would work, so they could all come out into the open. He didn't mind being Snuffles, but it did get tiring. He wanted to be able to walk the streets again.  
  
"Well, I think everything is well at hand then. Severus, Ron, Harry ad Hermione, you all know what you have to do. You have 2 months to get Voldemort informed of your picnic." Dumbledore said most sternly. "I bid you all good evening. Ron, Hermione, if you will follow me up to your common room. Harry you have an hour and your invisibility cloak. After which I expect you in your dormitory." And with that Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione were out the door.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, and said, "maybe we should go too Snuffles they need some time alone. This is a lot to take in right now." Sirius gave Harry a hug and said, be careful until then, and especially on that day. I don't want to loose you before we got to go out on the town together. Harry nodded his understanding into Sirius' cloak, and then in an instant, Snuffles was there.  
  
"You be good too boy and I'll see you soon" Harry said while scratching Snuffles behind his ear and hugging him. Then they too were gone. Leaving just Severus and Harry together alone. This was the first time they had truly been alone like this. At the manor Mrs. Snape was always an earshot away from them.  
  
"Dad, do you really think it will work?" Asked Harry with pleading eyes.  
  
Severus was shocked. "What did you call me?" Asked Severus, but in a tone Harry had never heard before, he wasn't angry or spiteful, just really surprised and wanted to make sure he heard him correctly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't want me to call you dad I can call you father" Harry said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Harry, my dear boy, if you want to call me dad, by all means please do. It is a great honor to be someone's dad" Severus said very sincerely. Severus felt as though he was flying when his son, called him dad. He had never felt such a wonderful feeling. OK, maybe with Lily, but this was totally different. He actually got up sat next to his son and gave him an awkward hug. He honestly hadn't hugged anyone since Lily, and that was oh so long ago.  
  
"OK, Dad said Harry, but do you think it will work, if you don't I won't do it." Harry said while his father was hugging him. It had felt awkward to Harry as well.  
  
"You know Harry, I think it just might work. Even though it is extremely simple, it just might." Replied Severus. He wondered himself if the old man had fallen off his rocker, the plan was so simple that it was scary. Harry and Severus sat in the den and talked for the rest of the hour, then it was time for him to go back to his dorms.  
  
"Would you like me to walk with you? I know you'll be under the cloak but this way Peeves won't give you any problems, and neither will Filch." Severus was truly concerned for his sons well being and it was evident by the look in his eye. Not wanting too cause any more hurt feelings as he did earlier in the evening by sitting with Sirius, he accepted his fathers offer. Harry got under his cloak and off they went.  
  
As they were headed up the first set of stairs, Malfoy was running full blast and almost knocked Harry over. Severus was by no means happy, for it was after curfew. "Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the big emergency?" Snape hissed at him. Harry was trying his best not to giggle as he too was out after curfew, but he had permission from the headmaster himself. He knew Malfoy didn't have that.  
  
"Professor Snape, it's Peeves; he's after me." Said Draco panting and out of breath from running.  
  
"Oh really, well he wouldn't be after you if you weren't out after curfew, 50 points from Slytherin. Now get back to your dormitory NOW or I will have to put you in detention with Filch." Snape snapped and Draco ran in the direction of his dormitory. He made sure Draco was gone before making sure Harry was all right. Harry got to the Gryffendor common room at 11:05 Ron and Hermione were up waiting for him. Severus went back to his rooms constantly thinking. 'He called me Dad'. 


	13. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, you bad boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. That glory belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Notes: Hope you all are enjoying it, here is a bit more. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming .~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 13: Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, you bad boy.  
  
The following day went by as any other normal day at Hogwarts. Harry was still curious as to what Malfoy was doing out the night before. It had been painfully clear though that he had no idea what was going on with Harry and his father. Which for now was a good thing. Still Harry wanted to know what the slimy Slytherin was up too. Severus was actually quite curious as well though he never let on to anyone.  
  
Harry had decided that he would find out, so at 9 he wrapped himself up in his cloak and left the Gryffendor common room. Harry made his way quietly down to the Slytherin gargoyle. As Harry waited, he looked around. He saw a shadow move, he looked closely and it was his father. He thought to himself he must have the same idea that he did. Harry thought it best not to let his father know he was there, he didn't want to get himself into trouble. All of a sudden the gargoyle opened. It was about 10 and Severus let a sneer cross his face and thought to himself 'what on earth is Malfoy doing'.  
  
Malfoy looked around to see if anyone was there. He saw no one and started on his way up the stairs. Harry and Severus followed as quietly as possible, Harry knowing about Severus and was careful to not bump into him as they followed Malfoy. Harry didn't have to hide behind statues along the way, which helped out a lot. Malfoy finally stopped in front of the Gryffendor fat lady portrait, and he waited. He waited there for quite awhile. When 11 finally hit he said quietly so no one could hear him even though he was alone. "I'll catch you Potter. Whatever you're up too, I'll catch you." He went back to his dorms. Harry went into Gryffendor since now he knows what Malfoy was up too. Severus however had managed to 'catch' Malfoy and deduced another 50 pints from Slytherin. The house was not going to be happy to learn that in 24 hours Malfoy had gotten 100 points taken away.  
  
Malfoy was not at all happy when he got to the great hall for breakfast and every last Slytherin was leering at him with death looks. If looks could kill he'd be 6 feet under in a matter of seconds. There was no way he figured he'd be able to get his father to buy his way out of this one. Malfoy's best bet was to lay low for a few days and try and get their attention on something else. He had no choice and he did.  
  
Harry had continued to see his father on the prescribed days. It was nice knowing that Malfoy was out of their hair for awhile although Severus didn't know that Harry knew about Malfoy snooping around.  
  
In the first week of October came the announcement that Harry, Ron Hermione and Severus had waited for. Dumbledore silenced the room and stated. "October 30th will be the first Hogsmeade weekend. I hope you all have fun." Harry looked at Severus as soon as the announcement was finished and nodded to his father slightly informing Severus that they would set their portion of the plan into motion.  
  
They waited about a week and in potions class they made sure the spoke loud enough for Malfoy to hear about the picnic. "I can't wait till the Hogsmeade; I am so looking forward to our picnic, just the three of us." Stated Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'll stop by the Three Broomsticks and pick up some butter beer for us to drink, what are we going to be eating? Asked Harry  
  
"I think I can get me mum to send us some fudge and cake for dessert" said Ron dreamily, he was actually getting into the picnic idea. This worked out for them too; they all really needed to get into it.  
  
Snape flew in through the door as he always did, and started scribbling on the blackboard the ingredients they needed for a new potion they were working on. Harry made one last comment and made sure his father could hear it. "The picnic is going be great, we'll have a lot of fun" Severus snapped around and sneered at Harry.  
  
"Something you care to share with the rest of the class Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No sir" said Harry trying his best to be scared, but it was hard now that he knew his father did in fact care for him.  
  
"Very well, kindly get back to your lesson and 5 points from Gryffendor for speaking out of turn." Severus hated to do that to Harry, but he had to keep up appearances to keep him and Harry safe.  
  
That night, Severus went to the dark manor in which Voldemort was in, and 'reported' his new findings. Not more then 5 minutes after Severus briefed Voldemort the elder Malfoy came in and reported the same thing. Voldemort was pleased that Severus had reported it first. Voldemort looked at Malfoy and spat "why are you telling me things I already know Malfoy" and turned and left the room. Severus sneered at Malfoy, but thought to himself the plan was working so far.  
  
The next day was Saturday, and Albus called Severus and the kids into his office. Once everyone was there he asked how everything went. Severus told him of what happened at the dark manor the previous night and that it looked like it was going very well, the plan was in fact in motion.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how many people have you gotten together for your part?" Asked Hermione  
  
"Miss Grainger, as of today's date I have about 20 people as well as a waiting list in case anyone cannot come for any reason. Mr. Potter's safety is most important to us, as he is part of the prophecy. He must live at all costs. Many people are aware of this and are willing to lay down their life for this young wizard." Albus stated most matter of factly.  
  
"Prophesy? What prophesy?" Asked Harry. He really did hate having this type of burden on himself. He just wanted to be Harry. Not 'Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived'.  
  
"Harry, it was started many hundreds of years ago that there would be a boy who lived, and that he would be the savior from the dark. I know you do not like the attention but it is your destiny Harry." Stated Albus resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his head down in his hands; he really did hate all the attention. He needed to get past that for now. He had to get this plan to work, it had too. He wanted all his family together, which includes his godfather Sirius.  
  
They all then headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Which went as it normally did luckily. Harry didn't like surprises during mean times, which was understandable. Harry Ron and Hermione actually got into planning this picnic they were going to have just outside of Hogsmeade. They had planned what type of food they were going to have and the fact they were going to have butter beer. 


	14. The Picnic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. That glory belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Notes: Hope you all are enjoying it, here is a bit more. Sorry it took a bit longer for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming .~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 14: The Picnic  
  
Voldemort paced impatiently around his room. Thoughts running rampant in his head. Should he go himself or just send others to kill the boy who lived? He finally decided he would not go, but have his Death Eaters bring him back alive. Yes, that would be best. He would kill him on HIS terms and conditions.  
  
There had been a slight change of plan in the location of the picnic, but good old Voldemort would still be able to find them. It was shifted closer to the shrieking shack. Dumbledore thought it best for Severus to be in there just in case anything happened he wouldn't be exposing himself to Voldemort. Severus had been busy during the evening making the invisibility potions they would need. He made up 50 vials of the potion, that should be enough for everyone and then some. He had Harry help him on the evenings Harry was to visit. Severus was sorry they had to do that instead of spending better use of the time together. But if everything worked out they would no longer have to hide from everyone anymore, so it was well worth it.  
  
Severus had written his mother and told her of the plan and what was happening and she decided to come for a visit Friday evening to see her grandson before the plan went off. Just to make sure he knew she did love him, just in case the worst happen. She then also decided to go see Albus and join her son in the shack to help with the charms on Harry. Albus agreed since he knew it would do no good to argue with the woman. She would get her way one way or another so it was best just to give in. The next morning was full of anticipation. All the volunteers slowly leaked into the entrance hall and up to Dumbledore's office. There was Arabella Figg as well as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all of the children except Ron and Ginny. Mad-eye Moody was there as well as quite a few other Aurors. This was going to go off well. Ginny had also decided to join the trio for the picnic. This was something she just had to see. This was going to be great, as long as they could get their hands on Wormtail, that was the minor plan, they knew if Voldemort wouldn't come himself that he would send Peter. This would free Sirius and he would be able to live a normal life, with his godson Harry. Severus knew how important it was to his son to have Sirius in his life. This is why Severus took the first step after he found out that Harry was his son, to burry the hatchet with Sirius. He did it for Harry, his one and only son. He still didn't personally like Black, but his son loved him. He wanted his son to be happy, which is what any father would want. If that meant him biting his tongue and getting alone with or at least tolerating Black then it was well worth it in Severus' mind.  
  
The time had come for the trip to Hogsmeade. Severus handed everyone his or her potions, and gave then an extra one just in case. He wanted this to succeed so badly he could taste it. After everyone had taken their potions they all headed out to Hogsmeade together, they stayed a good deal away from the children ahead of them and talk of the plan. Severus and his mother were already in place at the shrieking shack when the kids got there. They had made a quick stop at the Three Broomsticks to pick up their butter beer. They laid out their blanket and basket and they all sat down around it. All of a sudden Harry felt a strange tingle around him. He knew then that his father and grandmother protected him. He looked up at the shack and smiled. This told them he could feel the protection they had placed on him. The other adults had placed themselves apart from each other and they were silently waiting.  
  
They didn't have to wait long that's for certain. About 20-mins after the kids sat down there were cloaked men with masks that were slinking their way around the shack in the direction of Harry and the other three kids. The 'protectors' watched them and made sure they stayed out of the way. They did not want to scare off the Death eaters by their sheer number. Voldemort it turns out didn't come himself. They were fairly certain though that Wormtail was among the Death Eaters that had come. There was a total of 10 Death Eaters. Harry had noticed the movement at the side of the shack and told Ron Hermione and Ginny, and also to keep them going as they were and to not be alarmed. So they continued to talk and giggle as if nothing was going on. They did know they were VERY well protected by everyone around them. They were in absolutely no danger at all. The Death Eaters however didn't know that.  
  
The protectors noticing only 10 Death eaters, they paired up behind each one as they approached the kids. The Death Eaters not knowing they were in fact not going to get to do what they were sent to do started to circle the kids. Harry looked one of them dead in the eye and said "Hello, sorry not enough for you, your going to have to go tell Voldemort if he wants you fed to send food with you next time." Harry smiled as he said it as well, like he knew something the Death Eaters didn't know. He in fact did.  
  
"I'm not here to eat potter. You're coming with us to go see The Dark Lord" He spat out hatefully. Harry recognized the voice as Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew.  
  
"I think not, Wormtail" Said Harry in an evil tone. Ron swung around and sneered at him.  
  
"Oh yes Ron, it is me, Scabbers. Potters your coming with us like it or not. My Master wishes to talk to you" Peter snarled.  
  
"I said no Wormtail" Harry couldn't explain but he felt something surging in his body. It felt strong in a way but nothing like he had ever felt before. He knew it wouldn't hurt him because he could feel it was coming from inside himself. Like something had woken up inside of him. This wasn't far from the truth. It had been known for many years that Harry was very powerful. How else does one survive the killing curse at the tender age of 1?  
  
The Death Eaters were now surrounding the kids. A strange look started coming over Harry's face, but it wasn't scary for anyone how saw it. Severus and his mother saw it and weren't sure what on earth to think of it. Harry was going to do something they could all tell, but what it was no one knew yet. Not even Harry.  
  
Wormtail tried to make his way over to Harry and bounced into something. He was 10 feet away from Harry and Severus and his mother looked at each other and knowing they only cast it around Harry's person this was too far from Harry to have been their charm. They looked at each other then continued to watch. "Whose here with you boy, tell me now or I'll kill you myself" Yelled Wormtail  
  
"No one else is here Wormtail. Just me and my friends here." Harry stood and started walking towards Wormtail without the slightest look of fear in his eyes. This worried Severus and his mother. The protectors were there, they would not let any harm come to Harry, but they all watched in fascination at what Harry was doing. As Harry approached Wormtail he could feel power radiate off of Harry. Wormtail's eyes grew big with fear of the little 15 year old boy that approached him with such power you could feel it coming from him. He didn't even feel power like that coming for Voldemort himself.  
  
By the time he realized it was sheer raw power coming from Harry he tried to turn and run but Harry launched him through the air and he landed with a thud on his back about 30 feet from where he started. Harry still walked towards him. "You filthy rotten bastard, you killed my mother" Said Harry with another evil look in his eyes, something hit Peter with such force it felt like a boulder landed on him. He tried to change himself into his animagus form but couldn't. "Oh that's right Peter, your aren't going to run and hid like you did when you framed Sirius for murder." Harry walking closer and closer. The other Death Eaters could do nothing but watch. The protectors were doing the same. Harry turned around quickly and said "Grab them now before they run" the Death Eaters felt hands grabbing them. It took everything in Severus not to run and help his son. Seeing this scared him. He thought Harry was going to Kill peter. Even though Harry had every right to kill him since it was his fault his mother was dead. Harry had absolutely no intention of killing peter, oh no; he needed to live with what he had done to Harry and his family.  
  
Harry didn't realize it but he had cast a memory charm without his wand so that Peter couldn't change into his animagus form. He would never be able to do it again. Peter felt another shock to his system; this felt like a lightning bolt had hit him square on. He screamed in pain.  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and said "NO, he needs to pay for what he has done to me, I will not kill him but he will suffer at my hands, I have earned that right" his eyes never leaving peter for a second. Severus had never heard Harry Potter speak with such a vengeance in his voice. It did frighten him, and his mother. All they could do was watch as he tormented Peter. Peter lay thrashing on the ground. These attacks on Peter went on for what seemed like hours but had only been 10 minutes. He was in pain, then it all stopped and Harry fell with a thud to the ground as he had depleted his power. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all ran over to them. Peter was unconscious and the protectors had gotten the rest of the Death Eaters away, so Severus Kicked to door out of the shack and ran for his son. The last 2 protectors and took Peters limp body back up to Hogwarts.  
  
Severus got Ron and Hermione to move so he could pick up his son and get him back to the castle to the hospital wing. Mrs. Snape followed with the other kids.  
  
"Mrs. Snape, what exactly did Harry do and how did he do it without a wand?" Hermione asked as they walked back to the Castle.  
  
"Well, I am pretty sure, that all the hate Harry Has for Peter due to the circumstances was what caused the surge, but I never had any idea he was so powerful. Voldemort better watch out when Harry comes into full power." Said Mrs. Snape trying to comfort them. All of them were scared for Harry.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Yelled Madam Pomfrey the schools nurse. Two invisible people told her then Severus appeared in the door carrying Harry in his arms. "Put him there Severus and you may sit with him, he is merely drained he will be alright he just needs sleep."  
  
Severus laid his son on the bed very gingerly. This had been the first time that he cried since Lily was killed. He walked over to Peter who was starting to wake. Severus pulled out his wand and simply said. "I should by all rights kill you Peter; you killed my love as well as deprived me a life with my son." Everyone was sure he was going to do Avara Kadavra, the killing curse, on him, but he didn't. He left and went back to his son's side, and then Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Snape entered the room. They all went to Harry's side and waited.  
  
Voldemort was very upset when nightfall came and none of his Death Eaters same back. He punched the wall and cursed Potter. He would get his revenge. 


	15. Bitter Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. That glory belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Notes: Hope you all are enjoying it, here is a bit more. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming .~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet  
  
  
  
Special edition Daily Prophet  
  
The Boy Who Got Attacked and the Free Man  
  
It was announced late this afternoon that 10 Death Eaters from you-know-who attacked Mr. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, while on a picnic with his friends. . Mr. Potter survived the attack with minimal injuries while his friends were not harmed. All of the Death Eaters in question have been questioned and sent to Azkaban. They are Mr. R. Crabbe, Mr. G. Durlop, Mr. K. Glowery, Mr. V. Goyle, Mr. L. Malfoy, Mr. C. Nixon, Mr. T. Parkinson, Mr. P. Pettigrew, Mr. I. Ungth and Mr. M. Zabini. All have been questioned and sent to Azkaban.  
  
As the result of finding Mr. P. Pettigrew alive the Ministry of Magic has pronounced Mr. S. Black innocent of all charges and was given 3000 Galleon restitution for serving time he never should have served in the first place. I was believed in 1981 Mr. S. Black was in such distress over the death or Mr. and Mrs. J. Potter that he murdered Mr. P. Pettigrew, as well as 13 muggles. During questioning Mr. Pettigrew admitted he had faked his death along with killing the muggles all while framing Mr. S. Black for the deed.  
  
Rita Skeeter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was slowly waking up and he felt eyes watching him. He tried his best to ignore it but couldn't and his eyes fluttered open. Before he could focus on anything he felt a cold wet nose on his chin and a lick to encourage Harry to wake up. "Hey Snuffles" Harry croaked out. He was obviously still very groggy and worn out for the afternoons events.  
  
"Harry come on, wake up we have something REALLY important we have to tell you." Ron trying his best to sound serious, but it wasn't doing very much good.  
  
"Harry, wake up for a few minutes and I'll give you a potion to make you feel better, come on then, up, up." Exclaimed Severus.  
  
Harry blinked and started to actually move his body, boy was it hard to move. He felt like he had run a hundred miles but knew he hadn't. He tried to remember what happen as to why he would be so tired. He searched his memory and finally grasped at what had happen and shot straight up in bed. Severus handed him his glasses so he could see. He looked around at everyone there, which was Severus, Remus, Albus, Sirius, in dog form anyway, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Every last one of them had this incredibly huge smile on their face. Harry kind of figured what it was about but instead of telling him, they just shoved the special edition in his hands so he could see himself.  
  
Harry read the article and then read it again just to make sure he read it right the first time. "Snuffles your a free man, we did it, we got you cleared" shouted Harry and hugging the big black dog in front of him. "But then why are you Snuffles right now and not Sirius?" The answer came in many licks to the face as well as paws pushing him back down on the bed signaling him to rest. Snuffles then got off the bed and shifted to Sirius.  
  
"Harry you did it, you saved me. You mom would have been so proud of you." Sirius said with tears of great thanks to his godson.  
  
"Your father IS proud of you Harry" Severus said with a smile for his son. "But you should rest you have to recover"  
  
"But why am I here? The last thing I remember is I felt funny and I was doing things to Peter without a wand. How was I doing that?" Harry said, it took almost all of his energy to get all of that out.  
  
"Harry you were so upset by hearing Mr. Pettigrew's voice that you had a surge of magic energy. You are a powerful wizard Harry this we have always known. You are drained of energy that is all. Nothing some sleep won't help. After Poppy releases you, which should be shortly, you will be going to your father's rooms to recover further. Considering who was caught we will have to be very vigilant of your safety. Some of Voldemort's inner circle was captured with our little plan today and most of them have children that attend school here." Dumbledore had lost his twinkle in his eye, Harry knew by that alone this was very serious. Harry needed to fully recover before facing the Slytherin's, they were going to be an angry lot to deal with.  
  
"Ron, Hermione I want you to act up in MY class tomorrow so I can put you in detention. You will be joining us for a late supper, which is if you want too" Severus said with a grin on his face. "Sirius, if you would like you may come too, but I warn you my mother will be there so please behave."  
  
"Thank you Severus that is a gracious offer and I accept. If you'll agree to it, we can put on the charade that I will be his guardian, since my name has been cleared and it is a known fact I am his godfather. This will help protect you from Voldemort and Harry can still enjoy having a "father" to go to when they go on summer holidays. Everyone would wonder what was going on if he stayed here for the summer instead of getting on the train." Sirius said without breathing.  
  
Severus laughed "Well, I did have that in mind, but we can talk about it over dinner tomorrow"  
  
Harry smiled seeing to two most important people in his life getting along. He knew it was only for him, but it still made him feel good, made him feel whole. Madam Pomfrey came over and insisted that Harry was fine just tired and he could return to Severus' private chambers if they wanted to go.  
  
Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to Harry and that they would see him tomorrow for a late supper. Harry got up and was a little shaky from being weakened by the events of the day and leaned on Severus for support. Sirius came over and was on the other side of Harry to help get him to the dungeons. Albus watched as the three of them left together. Albus thought to himself. 'Poor Harry, he real does have no chance at a *normal* childhood. The again, he is no *normal* child.' Albus headed off to his office.  
  
In the Dungeons, they got Harry settled into the spare bedroom, got him into some pajamas; he didn't have the strength yet to shower so that would have to wait until morning. Sirius went out to the living room and waited for Severus. Severus giving Harry a dreamless sleep potion for the best night sleep Harry could get. "Dad, did we really do it, did we really clear Sirius?" Harry said groggily.  
  
"Yes, Harry we did, he is free, this isn't a dream, your not going to wake up and him still be on the run, he IS free Harry and it is because of your determination that he is." Severus said gently stroking Harry's hair trying to coax him into his sleep. "You scared your grandmother and myself very much today with your little display of power. We're going to have to try and get you training to focus it to learn to use it to your advantage." Harry heard nothing of the second part of what Severus said. Harry was peacefully sleeping. "Sweet sleep Harry as no dreams will come tonight. I love you son, and I am very proud of you" Severus said in almost a whisper as not to be heard by anyone but himself and his son.  
  
"Severus," Sirius started as Severus was walking out of the bedroom that Harry was in. "Is he sleeping?" Severus nodded. There was a clicking on the window suddenly, Severus opened the window and an owl flew in and rested on Sirius shoulder dropping a letter on the floor. Sirius bent down and picked it up. It was sealed with wax with the seal of the Ministry of Magic. Sirius knew it couldn't be anything bad so he didn't hesitate to open it. It was a formal written apology from the ministry, as well as a job offer for him to return to being an Auror. Sirius thought about it showed the letter to Severus.  
  
"Are you going to take it?" Asked Severus.  
  
"You know, I don't think I will. My place is here with Harry until Voldemort is stopped. He could use all the support he can get" Sirius said with concern in his voice. He hadn't really been able to get to know Harry, as he should have been able too over the last 14 years. He wasn't about to go traipsing off to a job when he could stay with Harry and get to know his godson and support him in his time of need. The next few weeks are going to be very hard on him and they needed to protect him. Between the Black money and the money he received by being falsely imprisoned there was no reason at all why he had to work. Yes he enjoyed being an Auror but right now Harry needed him. He had just put the parents of 6 Slytherin's in Azkaban. This was NOT going to be a good week for Harry. Not good at all.  
  
In the Great Hall Dumbledore got everyone's attention. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Today a good many Slytherin's had their fathers put in Azkaban. This is tragic for the students indeed however if I hear one word of one thought of ANYONE going after Mr. Potter you will be expelled as well as tried by the Ministry of Magic. Now, if you are willing to spent time in Azkaban with your father" looking over at the Slytherin table "then by all means just tell me now so I can deal with you accordingly. NO harm is to come to Harry Potter. NONE. That is all, enjoy your dinner" The Gryffendor table was shiny with smile while the Slytherin table was frowning. Draco Malfoy looked positively livid for the events of the afternoon.  
  
"If I find him alone he will wish they did kidnap him" stated Draco. "I will avenge my fathers capture." 


	16. Dinnertime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. That glory belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Notes: Hope you all are enjoying it, here is a bit more. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. In response to a couple of reviews I have gotten. Let's remember this is FICTION!! Not to mention my story I can tell it like I want. The main purpose of this is for entertainment value nothing more nothing less. ~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 16: Dinnertime  
  
Harry woke with a start at about 3 in the morning. His scar was burning slightly but he couldn't remember any dreams. He lay back down and tried to remember where he was. It was dark and didn't feel like the hospital wing. There was one small window, then bed was larger then the beds in the hospital wing. He felt that he was wearing his robes. He grabbed his wand and quietly said "Lumos" a small light appeared on the end of his wand, giving him enough light to see he was in his father's spare room in the dungeons. Harry slowly got up; not sure how much strength he had regained and he seemed fairly steady on his feet. He looked around the room he had been there before, there was a bathroom adjoining the room, a night table and wardrobe. There was also a small bookshelf by the door, which did hold some books. Harry went over and looked at the books. He wasn't paying much attention to then and the one next to the one he pulled dropped on his foot. He cried out in pain and before he could do anything Severus was in there wondering what had happened. Harry explained to him and was glad that everything was all right.  
  
"Why are you awake Harry? You really should try and get some more rest." Said Severus concerned for his son's well being.  
  
"I can't, I tried going back to sleep I just can't. I'm not tired anymore, but I am hungry" Harry looked at Severus questioningly. Severus smiled; this was a good thing.  
  
"Dobby, come here please" Severus said to the thin air. POP. Dobby was right there, Harry smiled at him, and Dobby smiled back at Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter is feeling better? What and Dobby do for Harry Potter? Me's is getting Harry Potter anything he likes."  
  
"Dobby please bring us some breakfast. Harry here seems to be hungry" Severus said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, Master Snape, Dobby's bringing back breakfast for two, coming right up" POP. Dobby was gone  
  
Harry ad Severus walked over to the table and sat down and just as they were sitting POP. Dobby was back with a tray full of food. Pastries, breads, fruits, eggs and sausages. "Dobby is taking care of Harry Potter. Harry Potter is Dobby's hero." Dobby said as he bowed and then with a POP he was gone again.  
  
Harry started piling food on his plate and started to eat without a word to Severus. Severus watch as his son ate amazed at how much the boy could put away, he was still very slim and slender. After Harry was done eating they went over to the couch and sat and started talking about their plans for dinner.  
  
The day passed on without incident, luckily it was a Sunday so there were no classes.  
  
Dinner came and passed quickly. Harry was full as full could be, and this made everyone happy. Everyone was still worried about him though. "If only Voldemort would have shown his ugly face then all would be perfect." Harry said towards the end of dinner. His thoughts were on the previous day. He was Happy that Sirius was going to be free again, he was not being looked for any more but they still had to go through the proper paperwork, but since it was announced in the Daily Prophet that he was now a free man he could walk in peace. The trouble was at school Harry couldn't and wouldn't be able to walk in peace with the Slytherin's out and about. They knew it was going to be very hard for Harry after what happened and they still had Voldemort to take care of as well.  
  
It was decided over dinner that Harry would return to Snape Manor until after the Christmas break. This way he could still study but he wouldn't have to worry about the Slytherin's either. Dumbledore OK'd it and on the weekends Ron and Hermione could go see him. That would and should give the Slytherin's time to cool down. Mrs. Snape would teach Harry his courses and once a week Severus would come out and do potions with him. Dobby was called to get Harry's things for the trip to Snape Manor; Dobby was also going to go with him, to help keep him company during the week. Harry had asked his father and grandmother is Ron Hermione and Ginny could come visit over Christmas break. "Can Ginny come on the weekends too, that is if she wants too?" Harry asked somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Ron looked at his friend wondering why he wanted to spend time with his sister. Harry looked at him and just kind of shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know why he just asked that. Ron looked and shrugged his shoulders with a look of whatever you want. Severus and Sirius both got a little glint in their eyes; they understood what Harry was doing even if Harry didn't know. He fancied her, and this was a very cute thing to watch. They hoped that neither one would end up hurt, but this would help keep him distracted someone from Voldemort. So as long as Ginny wanted to come, she was welcome.  
  
"Mrs. Snape, and Severus, I have a favor to ask if you will allow it" Sirius asked slightly embarrassed. Mrs. Snape and Severus looked at each other then at Sirius and nodded. "Would it be possible for me to stay at Snape manor until my affairs are in order and I can move back to Black manor? It would give Harry someone else to be with and I could help with his lessons as well. I will earn my keep for any generosity you see fit to offer." Sirius stopped and closed his eyes preparing for the worst. Severus looked at his mother and then back at Sirius.  
  
"What do you think Harry?" Asked Mrs. Snape. Sirius looked up to watch Harry's answer.  
  
Harry lit up and nodded vigorously. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Mr. Black, it is settled then, you will stay at Snape manor as long as you need to. You will be welcome in our home whenever you wish." Mrs. Snape said with a slight bow of the head. "It is my belief that you care a great deal for our young Harry and you have for some time. For this we are grateful. You did help him some last year with the triwizard competition as well as make a few discoveries of your own to help protect him. Harry loves you and therefore I love you. I don't dare speak for Severus, because I know of your past together. I do believe you to be a good man though Mr. Back and therefore our doors will be open to you whenever you may need them."  
  
Harry ran over and hugged Sirius. "Thank you grandmother and dad. This really means a lot to me."  
  
Severus smiled at his son, he was happy. That is what fathers want for their sons. To be happy. Harry was happy so Severus was happy, Mrs. Snape was also happy. Sirius would serve 2 purposes at Snape manor. One, to keep Harry happy and to help with lessons, and two, she would have another adult to talk too.  
  
Shortly after they all took the Floo Network to Snape manor. Harry hated using it, but it was fast. Harry Ron, Hermione and Dobby all went to Harry's room Sirius followed, and then they all went back downstairs. Mrs. Snape then said that Sirius's room was right next to Harry's, they both grinned at each other.  
  
Ron and Hermione said there goodbye's at 9:30 and used the Floo Network back to Severus' quarters and then went back to Gryffendor tower.  
  
Severus went over placed his hands on his son's shoulders and said "you mind your grandmother Harry. I will see you in the Potions lab at 3 every Wednesday. You will have 2 hours of potions then. Now I am off. "  
  
"Dad, before you go can you change me back to myself please? No ones going to see, I'm not at school, please?"  
  
Severus smiled and pulled out his wand and pointed it to Harry's head. Muttered the counter spell and Harry transformed right before his eyes. "I have to say Harry, I enjoy Harry Snape better then Harry Potter." Severus then hugged his son then his mother and shook hands with Sirius and was then on his way with a pop from the fireplace.  
  
"Harry why don't you get ready for bed, lessons will start promptly at 9, breakfast will be at 8, and Mr. Black, may I ask on favor of you tomorrow?" Mrs. Snape looked over at Sirius and he nodded in response. "I will loan you a few hundred Galleons but please go to Diagon Alley and get some better clothes for yourself. I know your assets are hard to get too right now, so I have no worries of you paying me back.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Snape, that would be greatly appreciated." Sirius said.  
  
"Very well, would you care to join me in the library for a Nightcap?" Mrs. Snape said and Sirius nodded. "Harry tomorrow your lessons will be in History of Magic and then after lunch will be Defense against the dark arts taught by Sirius if he doesn't mind, I heard he was quite the Auror in his day he should be full of knowledge." Sirius smiled at this and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Grandmother, good night, and good night to you too Sirius, see you in the morning." With that Harry was off to bed. 


	17. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. That glory belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Notes: Hope you all are enjoying it, here is a bit more. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. In response to a couple of reviews I have gotten. Let's remember this is FICTION!! Not to mention my story I can tell it like I want. The main purpose of this is for entertainment value nothing more nothing less. ~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 17: Waiting  
  
Everything was going well at Snape manor with Harry's training. Sirius spent most nights in his dog form cuddling with Harry. It seemed to be the only thing that helped with the nightmares. This concerned Mrs. Snape a great deal. She hated seeing her grandson in so much emotional pain.  
  
Harry was doing very well with his studies since he was the only student they could concentrate to make sure he really understood what was going on. Hermione back at Hogwarts was on a mission of her own though. She spent every spare moment in the library, and talking with professors Dumbledore and Snape to get her into the restricted section of the library. She was bound and determined to find a spell to rid the world of Voldemort.  
  
Weekends Harry enjoyed very much. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all came to see him just about every weekend. Harry had started to notice that because he wasn't at school anymore that Hermione and Ron were getting closer together. He also noticed he was starting to develop feelings for Ginny. This made him a tad nervous and most of the time they were together they would blush when they saw the other. Ron and Hermione could see what was happening between them. Ron was thrilled; there could be no better person for his sister then his best friend. He knew without a doubt if anything became of the two, as a couple Harry would take care of Ginny as he felt she deserved. Hermione thought it was adorable and felt they made an excellent couple, and also started to plot to get them together. She would need Ron's help of course, but that should be no problem she thought.  
  
The weeks passed slowly while the weekends weren't long enough. Harry decided at the beginning of December to have a 'talk' with Sirius. Harry liked Ginny but he wasn't sure how to act on it or even if he should act on it. "Sirius, I have a problem and I need your help" was what started the conversation, they were sitting in Harry's room, Sirius had already changed, but then changed back to his human form for this conversation, he could hear in Harry's voice this was serious. So they sat on Harry's bed and talked.  
  
"What is it Harry? What's wrong, how can I help you?" Sirius was worried, he had not seen Harry quite this serious in a long time.  
  
"Sirius, it isn't life threatening so you can calm down. I have a problem and I am not sure how to deal with it or even if I should deal with it." Sirius relaxed some with the words he heard but was still concerned for his godson.  
  
"OK, I will help if I can Harry you know that, so tell me what is this problem of yours? Wait, does this have anything to do with Ginny?" Sirius said getting a small grin on his face. Harry blushed so badly his face was almost as red as the Weasley red hair. He nodded sheepishly in response to Sirius. "Really? Is that all it is?"  
  
"Is that all? he asks me. To me Sirius it is everything. I really like her, what am I supposed to do now? I have a strong feeling Ron won't mind at all if I get together with her, he knows I would never hurt her intentionally. Hermione I think would be thrilled. I don't know how she feels about me, but I know I really like her a lot. What do I do Sirius?" Harry was really upset by this; he always knew what to do and this not knowing what to do scare the living daylights out of him.  
  
"Harry, the only advice I can really give you right now is to follow your heart. That's all you will be able to do. I supposed at this point your going to want to get Ginny a very nice Christmas gift. Did you have anything in mind? I can go pick it up for you in Diagon Alley if you want me too." Sirius said trying to keep from grinning madly about the news his godson was fancy on a very sweet girl. He knew Severus would be happy but he also knew that Severus being Harry's father Harry wouldn't talk to him about it at all.  
  
"Oh Merlin's beard Sirius; I haven't the faintest idea what to give her that would show her how I feel yet not embarrass myself in the process." Harry was almost in tears he was so upset about this.  
  
"How about just a small necklace or bracelet with a charm or gem on it?" Sirius asked trying to help get Harry calmed down  
  
"I think that would work Sirius." Harry blinked and finally started to calm down.  
  
"OK since Thursday afternoons you don't do any classes what do you say we ask your grandmother if we can go shopping?" Harry lit up and nodded. He yawned and started to lay down. Sirius took this as his cue to change back and cuddle with Harry.  
  
The next morning Sirius and Mrs. Snape talked about getting Harry out and shopping for Christmas presents and they agreed Thursday would be a good idea. Harry needed a break from everything for a little while.  
  
Thursday came and Harry was really nervous and excited at the same time. Sirius and Harry went to Harry's vault and withdrew some money so that he could do some serious shopping. He was going to buy everyone presents. For Ron, it was a book on Quidditch. Hermione was going to be getting a book on advanced potions and also a book on advanced charms. Harry got his Grandmother a nice silver bracelet with a heart charm on it. He got his father a book of ancient potions and their origin. He got Sirius a gift certificate for the furniture he may need for his home when everything settled with his property. Ginny was tough to shop for but he finally decided on an Amethyst necklace with a light protection charm on it. The amethyst was cut in the shape of a heart. For Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he bought new kitchen furniture. Harry was ready for Christmas.  
  
Wednesday came the next week and Harry waited for Severus in the potions lab as usual and Severus never showed up. When Harry emerged an hour after his father was supposed to be there he saw his grandmother in fire-talk with Dumbledore. He overheard something about a Death-Eaters meeting so Severus would come home shortly after his report to Dumbledore. Potions would be cancelled for Thursday; Dumbledore had a feeling Severus was going to need to recover.  
  
Dumbledore was right. Severus returned to Hogwarts about 4 hours after he left for the meeting. He had been under the Crucio curse for a while that afternoon and was very weak from it. He gave his report to Dumbledore and then used a port key Dumbledore had made to go to the manor. Harry and Mrs. Snape were waiting in the library for his return. They helped him up to his room and gave him a bit of chocolate. "He did it to you again didn't he dad? I am going to make him pay for all the pain he has caused me and my family and friends." Harry was very angry. Severus saw he had the same look in his eye as when he confronted Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. The air in the room was filled with a magical energy no one could deny. Harry was angry and he actually cast a healing spell on his father without knowing it. Severus all of a sudden felt much better.  
  
"Harry, son, you need to calm down, getting upset will not help anyone or anything." Severus was trying his best to calm his son down. The only way to make it all better was for Voldemort to keel over and that isn't about to happen. Harry's eyes all of a sudden began to glow. This had never happened before. "Mother get Sirius in here now we need to get Harry calmed down." Mrs. Snape ran off to get Sirius.  
  
Sirius entered the room and felt the energy, Harry's eyes were still glowing and both he and Severus placed a hand on his shoulder to try and gently ease him out of his anger. Finally Harry's eyes grew dim from glowing and went back to just being emerald green like Lily's eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Harry said shaking his head feeling a little weak.  
  
"Harry you got angry and you healed me" Replied Severus.  
  
"That's impossible, nothing heals you from the Crucio curse other then rest" replied Harry.  
  
"But you did, here have a bit of chocolate you look tired, then I want you to go right to bed." Severus said holding out a small bit of chocolate for Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry dad; it's just that Voldemort has done so much to my family and friends it makes me very angry."  
  
"Harry it's ok, we all understand how you feel. We do however have to try and get your magic under control. Your raw magic takes control when you're angry, obviously healing your family and friends but hurting your enemy. This can be good and bad, depending on how much energy you actually use determines on how tired you are after. I don't want to think of how tired you'll be after you meet Voldemort. Now go to bed and get some rest young man." Severus had finished his little speech and got up and went to the library while Harry went to his room to rest. Sirius followed Severus to the library.  
  
"What do you think?" Sirius asked Severus  
  
"I think when Harry and Voldemort finally pair off; Voldemort is not going to come out of it alive. It worries me though, he is very strong magically and it could do some serious damage to him if he uses too much power during the battle. I know it isn't like Harry or even in his character to torture people, but I think he may do just that with Voldemort. Which is going to drain him considerably." Severus hung his head trying to figure out how to help his son. He decided to fire-talk with Albus and ask his advice in the matter. Albus thought it best not to have visitors that weekend and he would be making a visit to check some things out with Harry's abilities.  
  
The weekend came and Albus showed up and so did Severus, he wasn't about to let Harry go through the testing alone. They all gathered in the library for an initial meeting. Then they all headed outside to being the testing. 


	18. The Test

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry and Gang, I just managed the plot...  
  
A/N: Thanks to Toni, my friend who keeps bugging me for more. Sorry this took so long but I have been busy with my kids. Hope you all aren't too mad. This should make up for it though, 2 chapters in one day.. lol. Thanks ~~Minerva  
  
Chapter 18: The Test  
  
As soon as they all assembled outside. Dumbledore looked at Harry and started asking Harry to do little things without a wand. Moving pebbles and stones and then growing and wilting flowers. Transforming a fountain into a statue then back again. All these things were being done without a wand. Harry seemed none the worse for ware. Didn't look tired at all.  
  
"Harry now I am going to ask you to think about something very difficult. I want you to tell me how you would feel when you think about how your mother died." Dumbledore hated to ask that but he had to get a good idea of just how strong Harry was magically and the only way was to stir up some strong and raw emotions. Harry started thinking about it, hearing his mother scream and the blinding green light. He got mad, he got very mad.  
  
"He took her from me, that murderous bastard took my mother from me." Harry was getting very angry, so angry his eyes started to glow again. Dumbledore stopped Severus from going over to try and calm him down.  
  
"Severus, we need to see how powerful he is, I know this is difficult but it needs to be done, it will be over soon and then you can all rest." Dumbledore said only loud enough for the adults to hear. "Just a question mind you but does Harry fancy anyone this one will be very rough for you Severus, he will get very upset and probably break a lot of things."  
  
"No Albus, not that I know of he doesn't fancy anyone" Severus said matter of factly.  
  
"Severus, Albus, there is someone he fancies, it's Ginny Weasley. Sorry Sev, he told me not to tell, but I can see where Albus is going with this. We will both need to be there when this is over. Albus, when your done can we get Ginny here just to reassure him that she is fine and well?"  
  
"Absolutely, let us get through this and then you can go fetch her Sirius." Sirius nodded and watched as he knew Harry was going to get very violent when Albus told Harry something happened to Ginny.  
  
"Harry?" Said Albus firmly. Harry whipped his head around to Albus eyes glowing a vivid green. "I have just received word that Voldemort has captured Ginny and is torturing her." Albus really hated to do that but the response he got was overwhelming. Harry began to rise off of the ground about 2 feet until he stopped. Then there was a pulse of wild magic that coursed through the air. Every material thing around died and shattered. Then Harry screamed at the top of his lungs like his life depended on it. Then all the adults began to rise off the ground about 6 inches off the ground. They all felt an overwhelming peace fall over them. They felt safe and protected. Albus was both please and very surprised of the response he got. There was no doubt that Harry was extremely powerful and with this would be no match at all for Voldemort, they did need to find a spell though that would in effect insure success. They needed to make sure what happened last time wouldn't happen again. They needed to banish his soul. But finding the ancient spell was proving difficult. "Harry, it is all right Ginny is safe" Albus motioned for Sirius to go and get Ginny. "She will be here shortly. I needed to see how powerful you are and needed to use her to find this out." Harry just looked at him, eyes still glowing, still hovering over the ground. Harry didn't believe she was fine. He needed to kill Voldemort and he needed to do it now.  
  
Albus could sense this wasn't working and tried to put on a binding spell to keep him there, but it didn't work. Harry was just too powerful. Harry continued to slowly mover towards the gates.  
  
"Harry you need to stop, by the time you get to him you will be too tired to fight him. It will have to wait until another day." Severus said pleading with his son.  
  
"That bastard stole my mother from us, he will pay and he will pay NOW!" Harry was starting to move towards the gate again, still 2 feet off the ground.  
  
"HARRY!" Shrilled a girl's voice. Harry turned and saw Ginny, she was fine, and she was ok. Harry instantly started to calm down. "Harry please calm down, your scaring me, I've never seen you like this before" Ginny truly was afraid Harry could hear it in her voice and wanted to comfort her. He calmed down even more; he was back on the ground again, as were all of the adults. His eyes still glowed somewhat but they were much better then they were a few minutes before.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry I scared you, I'll never scare you again." And pulled her into a loving a gentle embrace. He was very happy that she was all right. Harry shot an evil look over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry I do apologize for using Miss Weasley the way I did but we had to know how powerful you were. I have to say you are one of the most powerful wizards alive if not the most powerful wizard alive. I needed your raw and true emotions to find out your strength and I got that, I am truly sorry for what I had to do to get that but as you see, she is perfectly fine." Dumbledore bowed and headed back into the house. He really did feel bad about using Ginny in that way, but it truly was the only way to know.  
  
"Harry I think you and I should have a talk later" Severus told his son.  
  
"Dad, can Ginny stay for dinner, please? I need her here with me for awhile, that is if it is ok with Ginny as well." Harry asked and looked at Ginny who smiled at him with her chocolate brown eyes and her freckled nose and nodded her approval of the idea. Harry was feeling the events of the afternoon taking a toll on him. He needed to rest but he didn't want to let Ginny out of his site either. They went to the library and sat on the sofa in there when just about instantly Harry fell asleep. Ginny looked to Sirius and asked him what was going on. What was happening with Harry when she came? He told her everything except that Harry fancies her.  
  
"Sirius, why wouldn't Dumbledore use Ron or Hermione instead of me to make him angry" Asked Ginny still not quiet understanding.  
  
"Well, Ginny, I am not sure Harry wants me to tell you that. I think he wants to tell you that himself and it isn't my place to say" Rambled Sirius.  
  
"Wait a minute, he would only get that upset if he really cared for someone. I know he loves Ron like a brother and Hermione like a sister. Sirius does he like me more then just as a friend?" She asked her cheeks starting to blush ever so slightly.  
  
"Would you be upset if he did?" Severus asked from behind them.  
  
"No not at all, I think it's wonderful. I have had a crush on him since I met him the year before I started at Hogwarts" she stated looking down almost embarrassed.  
  
"Well, honestly Miss Weasley, I can think of no one else who is worthy of my son." Severus smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a small reassurance squeeze. He approved of her, he knew the Weasleys, all of the Weasleys, wouldn't have a problem with Harry being with Ginny. This was a good thing.  
  
"Ginny" a groggy voice next to her said "your not mad are you? That I fancy you?" Harry said very sleepily.  
  
"Harry, I could never be mad for you having feeling for anyone, you can't control it. I am thrilled you find me worth of you. Mum and dad will be so happy, Ron will be too. He thinks you're the only boy worthy of me anyway." She giggled and kissed his cheek. He turned bright red and everyone in the room giggled as well. Harry then faded back off to sleep again. Ginny smiled and curled up next to him and took a nap as well. 


	19. Ginny returns to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and the gang, J.K. Rowling does and for that I love her.  
  
A/N: I know it takes me awhile to post and I do apologize, but caring for 4 kids and reading well, you get the picture. I post as I can and write when I am inspired. Now on with our story shall we. Toni thanks for bugging me; you know I love you. ~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 19: Ginny returns to Hogwarts  
  
Harry woke up before Ginny did. Harry looked down at the weight he felt on his chest and smiled as he saw Ginny clutching his shirt tightly. He already had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He tightened his grip and hugged her. Ginny's eyes flickered open and she looked up and Harry smiled, sighed and put her head back down on Harry's chest. Harry hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. "Ginny, I don't know about you but I am starved. I haven't had anything since breakfast." Harry said softly.  
  
"All right Harry, but just so you know, you are a very comfortable pillow." Ginny said and Harry could hear the smile in her voice. He kissed the top of her head again and they both stretched before they got up.  
  
"Well, since you find me such a comfortable pillow we just might have to see if we can arrange for me to be a pillow for you again." He said as he scooped her into his arms for a proper hug. He also took the time to give her a peck on the forehead.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked as she looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt about me? Why did I have to find out about it like this? Not that I am complaining, you have always known how I fell about you."  
  
"Well Ginny," Harry started as they held hands and walked out of the room, still very unaware of the adult that was sitting in the corner of the library pretending to read a book and smiling, listening the young teens talk. "I only really just figured out how I felt after I came back here. I did talk to Sirius about it about a week ago; he has been letting me talk his ear off about it. I didn't know really how deeply I felt until Dumbledore pulled that stunt during the test." With that said they were out of the room and Sirius had a huge smile on his face. He would have to let Severus know about this as well, it was only right.  
  
Dinner went on without a hitch and Ginny and Harry seemed to be in their own little world. Albus could see very well what was going on, he had no doubt in his mind, young love was a beautiful thing. Sirius was ginning like a mad man all during dinner, and Ginny and Harry were oblivious to anything that didn't have to do with each other. It seemed that the nap they took before dinner had healed Harry's reserve so much because the one he cared about was so close to him. This intrigued Albus but he would have to find out more about it later. Right now he had to get himself and Ginny back to Hogwarts. They bid everyone goodnight and Harry gave Ginny a peck on the cheek. After Albus and Ginny too the Floo network Harry whipped around and glared at Sirius.  
  
"YOU!! Why did you tell Dumbledore? Do you have any idea how worried I was about Ginny? ANY AT ALL?!?" Harry walked away to the library and flopped down on one of the couches and ran his hand through his hair. "I was terrified, upset and VERY angry."  
  
"Harry, we had to find out what you're capable of. I still doubt we have any true idea since Voldemort wasn't here for you to do anything to him. You are very powerful Harry and we also needed to get an idea of your raw power. We got that, I am sorry you were upset by it. But we just had to find.." Sirius was interrupted.  
  
"Harry James Snape, why didn't you tell me you liked the Weasley girl?" Severus said looking quite sternly at his son.  
  
"I um, well, um, you see, erhm" Harry was a touched scared of what would happen, he knew Severus wouldn't harm him physically, he did look upset though. He was also blushing; he didn't know how to answer the question at all.  
  
"Harry, it's ok, I'm not mad, but I did have to give you a hard time, it wouldn't be me if I didn't. I think it's wonderful, she is a lovely girl all around. Besides, I think you two look adorable together." Severus by this point was absolutely beaming at his son. He really was happy that someone could make Harry happy. That is all any parent wants for their child.  
  
"Harry, I hear and saw the love bug bite someone today, I am happy for you she is a beautiful girl that Ginny. And a Weasley to boot, simply wonderful." She walked briskly to Harry and scooped him into a hug that could almost put a hug from Hagrid to shame.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ginny and Professor Dumbledore separated for the night Ginny to Gryffendor tower. Ginny walked dreamily along to the tower. Halfway there Draco Malfoy had caught up to her, right before she said the password to the fat lady Ron walked up behind her and tickled her. She was barely phased by this.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong, normally you scream bloody murder when I do that" He truly was worried about his sister.  
  
"Ron, nothing could be better in my life right now, I just found out the boy of my dreams loves me the same way. Righteous glory" Ginny started the fat lady nodded and began to swing open.  
  
"Gin, who is he? He better be good to you or else" Ron was furious, how dare anyone have feelings for HIS sister, it was outrageous.  
  
"Oh Ron, calm down, it's Harry. Harry loves me Ron. He all but told me so today. They were testing him and I had to calm him down. He really does love me Ron; I saw it in his eyes. He kissed me too." Ron was immediately calmed down until she said Harry had kissed her. Then he got angry again.  
  
"HE WHAT?" Ron was furious, Harry taking advantage of his little sister, that was NOT going to be happening.  
  
"Ron," she said as she walked through the portrait "Harry only gave me a little kiss on my cheek, don't blow things out of proportion. You know he is a perfect gentleman, he always will be." Hermione who was sitting in the common room hear what Ginny had said about the kiss on the cheek and all and was beaming.  
  
"Harry finally admitted he likes you Ginny?" Hermione couldn't control herself.  
  
"Oh Hermione, he did, he does." With that Hermione grabbed her hand and ran with Ginny up the stairs to the girl's dorm.. Hermione wanted details and she wanted them now. Ron felt better knowing that even Ginny said he was being a perfect gentleman to her, of course he would be, he knew if he wasn't he would have all the Weasley's after him.  
  
Draco smiled and left the shadows of the statue he was hiding behind. He had to write to the Dark Lord. He got back to the Slytherin dorms with no problems at all.  
  
Dear Master,  
  
I write to you because I have some news. I have learned tonight whom Harry Potter holds dearest to his heart. It seems he has fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. I do hope this information is of use to our side of this soon to be war. I am sure I have given you some valuable information.  
  
Your Servant, Draco Malfoy  
  
He then tied the letter to an owl and sent it off.  
  
Voldemort was grinning evilly when he had finished reading the letter. This was excellent information, excellent indeed. He even replied to the letter, which was highly unlike him.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
The information you have provided is indeed very important. You have proven your loyalty. I shall make sure your father finds out about your loyalty. Your are an asset to my side.  
  
V.  
  
Malfoy could only smile. It was time Harry Potter pay for putting his father in Azkaban. Harry would pay and pay dearly. 


	20. Malfoy's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and the gang, J.K. Rowling does and for that I love her.  
  
A/N: I know it takes me awhile to post and I do apologize, but caring for 4 kids and reading well, you get the picture. I post as I can and write when I am inspired. Now on with our story shall we. Toni thanks for bugging me; you know I love you. ~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 20: Malfoy's Plan  
  
December was screaming by too quickly for Draco. He had a plan and it would work provided that Voldemort went along with it.  
  
Master,  
  
I have come up with a plan that should help our cause. Please let me know if you agree with it and if it will happen. If so it needs to happen soon. The plan is as follows. I take Polly juice potion and change into Ronald Weasley. I go into the Gryffendor tower and get Ginny to follow me. Once in the common room, I give her a port key, which takes her to you. We make sure Potter finds out as soon as possible. If this is agreeable to you, I will need the Polly juice potion as well as a port key, preferably jewelry. Please let me know as soon as possible.  
  
Your Servant, Draco Malfoy  
  
Voldemort read this and he laughed a sinister laugh. "You know Nagini, I think young master Malfoy is a good servant for us." The snake hissed back at him. "So Nagini, what type of Jewelry should we use to get Ms. Ginny Weasley here? How about a pretty ring that activates as soon as she puts it on? Yes a ring it is." He fixed a silver ring to be a port key into the 'throne room' of the Riddle house. He sent that and called for his beloved potions master, Severus Snape to come to him. He would be in class so he would have to wait until the evening for the potions master, which was fine.  
  
Severus was teaching his class and felt his arm burn. 'What now?' he thought to himself. 'It's going to have to wait until classes are done for the day, he knows that so I am in no trouble.' He continued with his classes. When they were done, he informed Albus that he had been summoned.  
  
"Be careful Severus, he is up to something." Albus stated.  
  
"I always am careful Albus, I'll find out what I can and report back to you when I get back." With a swoosh of his robes he was gone.  
  
When he arrived at the riddle house, he was the only one there. 'Oh great I'm in trouble, but for what?' Severus opened the door and headed towards the throne room, which it had been dubbed. When he arrived, he was in fact the only one there. He got down on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, "you summoned me master. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You my dear potions master can give me a Polly juice potion. I know you carry several kinds of potions on your person at all times and if I am not mistaken you carry Polly juice." He held out his hand expectantly towards Severus, who pulled out 2 vials of Polly juice potion.  
  
"Is this enough master, it is all I have on me at the moment. Each vial will last for an hour. Is there anything else I can do for you my master?" Severus was back on his hands and knees.  
  
"Yes, Severus there is something. Be ready to celebrate our victory over the demise of our dear young Mister Potter. You may leave. Keep me advised of any of the school dealing with Mr. Potter when you find out where he is you tell me immediately. You're dismissed." Severus stood and walked out of the room.  
  
'This is not good' Severus thought to himself. 'Not good at all, what is he planning on doing to my son. I have to get back and let Albus know what I know.' He apparated back to Hogwarts and recited the meeting to Albus.  
  
"Albus I don't like this, he isn't telling me anything and it has to do with my son. Granted he doesn't know Harry is my son but still, he IS my son." Severus was pacing madly. "I don't know when this is to happen either, he just told me to be prepared." Severus flopped down into the chair. "Albus, I know Harry is very strong magically but I am still very worried, if anything happens to him...AHHHHHHRRRRRGGGG!" Severus screamed.  
  
"Severus, calm down, I believe the display was saw the other day is not even the tip of the iceberg. Harry will be able to handle himself. Very well for that matter. You should be concerned for Voldemort if anything, I pity him for what Harry will do. Harry has suffered many loses because of him. To coin a muggle term, paybacks are a bitch" Albus said, his normal twinkle in his eye. Voldemort nor anyone in this schools knows about Harry's powers, so it will be very shocking to Voldemort when Harry 'goes off' on him. Harry will be fine; you need to trust that Severus. Now, go try and get some sleep, you have classes tomorrow morning then you go do your classes with Harry." Albus returned to his paperwork and Severus left the office.  
  
Severus returned to his rooms and was still very worried. He knew Albus was right but it was still his son they were talking about. Yes, he was very powerful but he was still Severus' son.  
  
That night there was an owl in the Slytherin dorms delivering a ring and 2 vials of Polly juice potion. All Draco had to do now was get some hair from Ron's head, Care of magical creatures was tomorrow, so that would due for the timing. Two days would mark the start of the Christmas holidays; this plan was going to be perfect.  
  
The net morning Draco had Care of Magical Creatures and was able to get 3 hairs off of Ron. This was perfect.  
  
Severus classes went well, and he returned to the Manor that afternoon for Harry's potions lesson. That went on as normal, he stayed for dinner that night which was unusual. He had to tell his mother and Sirius what he knew. They took it well, both knowing Harry could hold his own, but they couldn't figure out the Polly juice. No one knew where Harry was outside of the people that were sitting there, no one but Albus. But everyone knew he would rather die then expose Harry to Voldemort just yet.  
  
Christmas Eve came without a hitch. Harry would be coming back that evening to remain for the school year. Early that morning, Ginny was awakened by her 'brother'. "Ginny come on, I have something I want to give you. It's important." Ginny got up got dressed and followed her brother out of the common room. They went down by the lake. As they walked, 'Ron' started to talk. "Ginny you know I love you and you know I approve of Harry, but I want you to wear this ring always. It's a ring of protection; it will protect you from hexes and some curses. When news gets out about you two, he won't be able to protect you all the time, and you know half of Slytherin house is out to get him, which will include you too." He held the ring in his hand and she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Ron, you may be a prat most of the time, but you are still a wonderful brother" Ginny said taking the ring and she placed it on her finger and disappeared. 'Ron' waited by the lake until he was Draco again, which was about 10 minutes later. It was still pretty early so he headed back to his dorm to catch a nap.  
  
The real Ron woke up about an hour and a half after his sister left with whom she believed was Ron. He went down to the common room and waited for her. Hermione came down and asked where Ginny was. "In her dorm still sleeping" Ron replied kind of irritated that Ginny wasn't up yet.  
  
"Oh, she is normally up by now, I'll go get her and make sure she is ok" Hermione bounced up the stairs. She got to Ginny's dorm room opened the door and the room was empty, so she went over and checked the bathroom, which was empty. She shrugged mentally and went back down stairs. "She's not there Ron; maybe she went down to breakfast without us."  
  
Ron and Hermione got to the great hall and Ginny was no where in sight. "Maybe Snape knows where she is; maybe she went to the Manor early to help Harry get ready to come back" Ron said hoping that he was right.  
  
"Professor Snape, did my sister go the Manor this morning to help Harry?" Ron asked with some desperation in his voice.  
  
"No Ron she did not, she can't get there without my help or someone from there since the wards are very strong, are you sure she didn't just sleep in?" Severus wasn't really concerned yet.  
  
"She isn't in Gryffendor tower at all professor, we looked already." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I see, let's go talk with the headmaster and see what we can find out there." Severus said and his robes billowed behind him as he walked briskly to get to the headmaster's office, he didn't like this at all. "Lemon Squirt" the gargoyle opened. Dumbledore was pacing, with worry in his eyes. He looked up and saw Severus with Ron and Hermione behind him. All was looking at him. He knew why they were there; he had to tell them. He had already sent an owl to the Weasley house to inform them of the situation.  
  
"Severus, Ron, Hermione, I know why you are here. She is gone. Someone used Polly juice to get her out of here using a port key. That is all I know. She would not have gone with anyone any other way. Ron, I have already owled your parents informing them of the situation. Severus, I need you to go tell Harry she is gone. Maybe with his powers he can find her. We have no other choice in the matter." Albus hated having to tell them that but what else could he do.  
  
"Albus, I understand but what about Ron and Hermione, are they safe here?" Severus asked.  
  
"Ah Severus, that I can not be aware of, therefore they are going to floo to the Weasley house. I need you to talk to Harry, you know how upset he was when I tested him, this is not a test so he will be as angry if not angrier then he was during the test." Albus looked down; this was not going to be good. Just after Albus said that Severus' mark started to burn.  
  
"Albus, Voldemort" that is all he had time to say before he ran out of the room.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, you two need to floo now, Mrs. Weasley is expecting you, and I'll inform Harry personally."  
  
Ron grabbed some floo powder and threw it in, stepped into the fire and said "The Burrow" Hermione followed suite. Albus did the same only for Snape Manor.  
  
Harry was walking by the hall in which the floo network was connected and almost ran into Albus. Harry looked up and knew right away that something was wrong. "Something's happened hasn't it; or else you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Come Harry we need to find your grandmother and Sirius, do you know where they are?"  
  
"They are in the dining room for breakfast" Harry sped off to the dining room Albus followed him. Harry knew Albus knew where it was that is why he didn't wait for him. He entered the dining room not out of breath; he wasn't far from it anyway. "Something has happened Dumbledore is here to tell us what it was." Harry said and waited for Dumbledore, which wasn't long at all.  
  
"Harry I need you to sit down, please." When Harry heard Albus say this he knew it wasn't good.  
  
"Where's my father, why isn't he here, something's happened to him hasn't it?" Harry was highly upset, he just knew something had happened to his father. Sirius lay a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry, your father is fine, he was summoned this morning to go see Voldemort, nothing out of the ordinary for him. However, Miss Weasley.." That was all he got out of his mouth before Harry's eyes started to glow and Harry had blocked everything out. Albus put a hand on Harry's other shoulder looking him straight in the eyes. "Harry, I need you to listen, I need your help. Ginny is gone, disappeared; we need you to find her. Someone port keyed her somewhere. I need you to find her can you do that." Harry nodded, closed his eyes in concentration. They flashed open one word flew out of Harry's mouth.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry said, and disappeared himself. 


	21. The Riddle House

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and the gang, J.K. Rowling does and for that I love her.  
  
A/N: I know it takes me awhile to post and I do apologize, but caring for 4 kids and reading well, you get the picture. I post as I can and write when I am inspired. Now on with our story shall we. Toni thanks for bugging me; you know I love you. ~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 21: The Riddle House  
  
"Ahhh, Harry so nice of you to join us this morning and your look has changed since I last saw you. You look familiar to me but I can't quite place it." Voldemort said and cackled after. He was very proud of himself.  
  
Harry looked around and say Ginny, she was in a chair tied down, he ran a quick sweep to see that she had been spelled into sleeping but was fine and unharmed. He left her sleeping. He turned and looked back at Voldemort. "Now that you have me here, send her back, you don't need her anymore."  
  
"Oh you are a spoil sport aren't you Mr. Potter. I promise I will send her back after I kill you."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself you bastard" Harry was starting to float again. Severus was standing in the shadows where Voldemort had put him. Severus had activated a charm that would lead Dumbledore to where they are.  
  
"Severus do you hear the open defiance in this boy, I think I should teach him a lesson, don't you?" Voldemort was motioning for Severus to come out of the shadows. Harry knew his father was there so it didn't surprise him.  
  
"Father stay out of my way and you won't get hurt, get Ginny out of here NOW!" Harry was in no mood to play around. Voldemort looked at Severus.  
  
"Father, what does he mean calling you father. You didn't tell me anything about this, tell me NOW!"  
  
"Father, go NOW, I will handle this bag of worms, get Ginny to safety, she is fine, just asleep." Harry yelled at his father, getting higher into the air, he was now about 3 feet off the floor and a wind blowing around him that was total magical power. "Better yet, stay and watch the fun" Harry raised a hand and shields went up over Ginny and Severus. "Voldemort, I am sure you know my father, Severus Snape. I will tell you know that it will do no good to try and punish him, he is very well protected as is Ginny. We found out on my birthday that Severus here is my father. Turns out that my mother and he separated when you called him into your service. James Potter was kind enough to call me his son for the short time I was with them. It is your fault I haven't a mother anymore, and until recently I believed you took my father from me as well. But as it turns out you did, only my father is still alive. You will now pay for the crimes against my family." Harry raised a hand and sent Voldemort flying into the chair known as the throne. Ropes grew out of the chair and tied him up. "You will have wished for a dimentors kiss by the time I am done with you, oh mighty dark lord." Harry sneered with as much sarcasm he could muster, which wasn't difficult; he was Severus' son.  
  
Voldemort was for once in his life was truly afraid. Harry could see it in his eyes. Everyone also knew that no one would dare charge Harry with crimes since Voldemort had done everything in his power to destroy Harry several times. Everyone would have a blind eye in this case. He was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He had to be Harry Potter for just a bit longer, once Voldemort was gone He could be Harry Snape. He so much wanted that.  
  
"You see Voldemort, you have no power when it comes to me, none at all, you may be able to touch me, sure, my mother sacrificed her life to save me, and you now have that protection as well, but you don't have my power, and you never will. You kill with hate, when you die; you will be killed by love. The love I have for my mother, the love I had for Cedric as a friend and fellow student, the love I have for Ginny and the love I have for my father. You have caused a lot of pain but your was caused by hate and anger, it should only be fitting you be killed by love. Say good-bye Voldemort, your time has come." Harry then laid his head back looking straight up at the ceiling. Albus appeared just as he was doing this, he watched very carefully. He then felt a protective shield enclose himself. Harry opened his mouth and a strange song came out, almost like a phoenix song mixed with parseltongue, very calming for those that were protected. The song woke up Ginny, she saw Harry and was scared for him, and she didn't know what was going on, Dumbledore went over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, which immediately calmed her down. Dumbledore, Ginny and Severus all watched as something happened to Voldemort, it was hard to explain, but an awesome sight to see.  
  
Voldemort passed out right after the song started, then a ghost like image rose out of him and danced around for a minute and then shattered into a million pieces. Voldemort was released from his bindings and levitated for a minute, before he himself exploded. Nagini went over to Harry trying to gain his trust. Harry stopped singing and looked down at the snake. "So going to whomever has the most power are you, be gone with you" He spoke in parseltongue and then the snake was banished. Harry looked around and saw everyone safe and he floated back towards the ground, and landed on the floor safely, Severus barely had time to get to him before he fell to the floor. He caught Harry and hugged him with everything he had.  
  
"Thy deed is done son; you can be free now. Free to live as Harry Snape, just like you wanted. Rest my child, you have earned it." Severus picked up Harry and carried him over to Ginny. Dumbledore was finishing up taking the bindings off of her when Severus got over there. She was fine and walked over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thank you my love. Let's go get you some rest, you've had a busy morning." With that Dumbledore grabbed Ginny and apparated to Snape Manor, he knew he wasn't going to keep Ginny from Harry. Snape apparated with Harry and once inside, they laid Harry on his bed, and let Ginny rest with him. Everyone trusted them both, they were still in the very early ages of their relationship so nothing was going to happen, plus Harry was too drained.  
  
Albus had fire talked with the Weasleys and let them know everyone was safe and sound and for them to come have Christmas at Snape Manor. Harry wasn't going to be able to travel for a few days and he knew that he would want all his friends there with his family.  
  
Ginny woke up several hours before Harry and slipped out of bed and went downstairs, she was hungry and was greeted by a huge hug from her mother. She had some lunch and told everyone what had happened that morning. About an hour after lunch she was in the library talking and she felt something tugging on her from the inside, she had never felt anything like it before. It was warm and felt safe, but it still worried her, and she told her mom about it. Her mother had an idea of what it was since she had been told of the deepness of Harry's powers. "Ginny, we will follow it, I will go with you just to make sure, but I think I know what it is. I think its Harry calling for you. Severus said that he seemed to regain his powers more quickly when you were around. It should be nothing more then that." With that they went off and sure enough the tugging led them to Harry's room. Ginny smiled at her mom and hugged her and went in to be with Harry. He was still asleep but was mumbling her name. Mrs. Weasley thought it was very endearing and left them in peace. She loved Harry and knew he would never do anything to hurt Ginny in any way. Harry was like a son to her, so he knew the consequences if he did anything to hurt the only Weasley girl. Ginny went and lay down next to Harry and he wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he pulled her to him and she laid her head down on his chest and smiled and went back to sleep. Mrs. Weasley almost cried at how sweet they were to each other, it reminded her of herself and Arthur. Their love was strong and deep, and they could call to each other.  
  
Molly Weasley went downstairs with a tear in her eye of joy, she knew her daughter would be well cared for, for the rest of her life. There was no doubt. Arthur saw his wife and knew instantly what was happening. Severus looked between the two before asking. "Is everything all right Molly?"  
  
"Severus Snape, things couldn't be better, out children are in love with a deep bond. I dare say they will be together for this entire lifetime. That is more then anyone could ask for. Everything is perfect. I have to tell you, I have known Harry for quite some time, he is a perfect gentleman, you should be very proud of your son, and he is an extraordinary human being. He is more then welcome to my home any time of the day or night, and he will be welcomed with open arms when he marries our Ginny."  
  
"You sound quite sure of yourself Molly, not that I wouldn't mind Harry marrying Ginny later on, what makes you sure of their feelings" Severus was a bit confused, not having heard Ginny talking to her mom before they left.  
  
"Severus, before Ginny and I left, she said she felt a tugging at her from inside herself, she said it felt safe and warm. I followed her just in case, and the tugging led to Harry's room Severus, he called to her using a bond. The bond of a deep never ending love. Now Severus, I know you have heard of these bonds, Harry and Ginny have that bond looks like we are going to be a family." Molly walked over and held out her hand to Severus "Welcome to the Family Severus, I hope you enjoy being around the Weasley's"  
  
Mrs. Snape was thrilled to hear this. "Oh Molly, how simply wonderful for then. I couldn't be happier." Jumping up and grabbing Molly into a hug. "Severus, are we waking Harry for dinner? If we are we have a couple of ours to get well acquainted with our future in-laws" Mrs. Snape sat down and called for a house elf to bring Tea and Champaign. Voldemort was gone and their children were in love. 


	22. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and the gang, J.K. Rowling does and for that I love her.  
  
A/N: I know it takes me awhile to post and I do apologize, but caring for 4 kids and reading well, you get the picture. I post as I can and write when I am inspired. Now on with our story shall we. Toni thanks for bugging me; you know I love you. ~~Minerva.  
  
Chapter 22: Harry Returns  
  
Harry woke up 20 minutes before dinner. Ginny still lying on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and hugged her. He had almost totally recovered from the morning's events. He was feeling very good. Harry lay there and watched Ginny as she slept. The door opened slowly and Mrs. Snape peeked in and with Harry's free hand he waved her in. She went over and sat on the bed opposite of Ginny and asked how long he had been awake.  
  
"Just a few minutes grandmother, not long at all." When he spoke Ginny stirred. Harry rubbed her back to reassure her and she snuggled into his embrace. Mrs. Snape smiled broadly at the two of them. They did make an attractive couple and were very much in the early stages of love.  
  
"Dinner in 10 minutes Harry, are you feeling up to eating with all of us or would you like to eat in here?"  
  
"All of you? Who else is here?" Harry had no idea the entire Weasley family was there.  
  
"All of the Weasley's are here Harry, we all knew we wouldn't be able to get Ginny away from you, so we had them come here so we wouldn't have to separate you two just yet."  
  
"Thank you, I think I will go down, give me a few minutes to wake Ginny up and we'll be down." Harry said rubbing Ginny's back again, a little harder to get her to wake up. Mrs. Snape bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead smiled at the two in bed and left the room quietly. Ginny stirred again and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Harry and smiled, then she kissed his neck. Harry smiled back at her.  
  
"Are you hungry Ginny?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded quickly. "OK up we go then, dinner will be served downstairs in a few minutes." Harry waited for Ginny to get up then he went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face to get the sleep out of his eyes. They headed downstairs and there was a full out celebration for dinner. Harry stayed up until 10 then was feeling tired again and went back to bed. He was very pleased that all his loved ones were safe as well as his family. He had an excellent nights sleep.  
  
The next morning was Christmas, and the end of bed showed quite a few presents. He of course got books from Hermione. Broom service kit supplies from Ron. A new Green jumper from Mrs. Weasley and some fudge. From his father he got some new clothes as well, they were still rebuilding his wardrobe. From his grandmother he got an orb. The orb was filled with a cloud green substance, when he held it, it would go pink. He didn't know what that meant; he would have to ask his grandmother over breakfast. From Ginny he got a bracelet, it was made of silver and was engraved. 'To the love of my life always ~Ginny~' Harry almost cried, he then picked up the orb after he put on his bracelet and the orb filled with a red cloudy substance. He would really have to ask his grandmother about that. From Sirius and Remus he got a book. This was no ordinary book. This book was his family tree, from his mother's side of the family. Harry flipped through the pages wondering if any of the other relatives were still alive, not counting his Aunt Petunia. He would have to ask around. As it turns out his mother side did have quiet a few wizards and witches, a very strong line in fact. There just seemed to be a few squibs mixed in there. Harry's Grandparents were second generation squibs. This made Harry very happy to see. Malfoy could hold nothing over him now. His mother was not muggle born; she was squib born which there was a difference in the wizarding world to those who didn't like muggle born.  
  
Harry then went down to breakfast and as soon as he got there he was bombarded but all the Weasley's wishing him Happy Christmas. Harry's grandmother entered the room. She smiled at Harry she could tell he was going to ask about the orb. "Harry what color was it when you opened the box? Then when you held it what color was it?" Mrs. Snape asked without waiting for him to ask first.  
  
"When I opened the box it was green, the first time I held it, it turned pink. Then after I opened Ginny's present I held it again and it went red. What is that orb grandmother?" Mrs. Snape ran over and hugging him furiously almost crying she was so happy.  
  
"Mrs. Snape, what on earth did you give him? It sounds almost like a love orb." Replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Molly, that is exactly what I gave him" Molly squealed and ran and hugged Harry as well.  
  
"OK, maybe I haven't gotten enough sleep, what is a love orb?" Harry asked. He didn't mind the hugs at all but wanted to at least know why they were so excited for him.  
  
"Harry a love orb is an orb that when you are thinking about someone it will give off colors as to how you feel about then when you think about them. You say it went red when you had opened Ginny's present. You love her Harry, truly and deeply. There is no other way to get red in the orb. Pink is given with most ordinary love. Your grandfather and I could only get to a dark pink, close to red but not quite. Your father was red with your mother, and now you, my dear boy are red with Ginny." Her eyes were kind of glazed over with pride. "Go get the orb please, I want to see something" Harry's grandmother said.  
  
Harry went and got it and came back, handing it to his grandmother.  
  
"Now watch." She held the orb and though of her late husband and smiled sadly at the memory, it was a good one, but she missed him. The orb was a dark pink close to red. She handed it back to Harry. "Now you think of Ginny, you shouldn't have to close your eyes at all, my husband has been dead for 10 years, and your love is in this very room." Harry had all eyes in the room on him, which was everyone in the house. He simply looked at Ginny and the orb went bright red. "Now, hand the orb to Ginny." Ginny blushed and took it, she looked at Harry and the orb went the same color. "Now, Ginny hand the orb to Severus." He took it and closed his eyes and thought of Lily, and the orb turned red. A single tear welled up in both Harry and Severus' eyes. Both blinked them back.  
  
"May I see it?" Piped up Molly. Severus handed the orb to molly, she looked at her husband and it went to the same dark pink close to red that Mrs. Snape had. Mr. Weasley took the orb and the same dark pink happened.  
  
"Harry do you see, Molly and Arthur love each other very much, you know it, and you can feel the love between them. The love you have with Ginny is so complete it fills your heart, mind and body. It is a wonderful gift to be given sure a love. You are also very lucky to have found her so soon. Harry, your mother would be so happy for you right now. There is a bond between you two already, we know, you don't yet, at least not till this very moment, but Ginny found out yesterday, you reached out to her though the bond and pulled her back to you. You love her Harry, you really do. There is no way you can deny it." Mrs. Snape told him and wrapped him up in her arms. She then shooed everyone outside for a snowball fight. The rest of the day was perfect.  
  
Three days before the restart of school all the teens that still attended Hogwarts returns. Severus returned to Hogwarts as well. Severus had a plan that would literally piss off the entire Slytherin house. He thought it was excellent. Harry could go back to school and he could be Harry Snape as he should have been. The welcoming back feast was ready to go. The students filed into the great hall. The mood was subdued. No one yet knew that Voldemort was dead. This would be a meal to remember. As the students filed in they noticed a hooded figure standing in front of the head table. After everyone sat the hooded figure moved to the side so everyone would have a clear hot at Dumbledore, he really enjoyed Severus' devious plan so he went along with it.  
  
"I hope everyone had a good holiday. I have two major announcements to get out of the way before we feast. Number one is The Dark Lord Voldemort has been totally demolished, there will be no chance he will ever rise again. This is thanks to our one and only Harry J. Potter." Everyone, but Draco Malfoy cheered and was looking around for Harry, no one could find him and then a low rumble of voices wondering where Harry was. True he hadn't been there the last couple of months but since Voldemort was dead he returned unless he was hurt badly during the battle. Everyone then looked back up to the head table and Dumbledore to continue. "Now for my second announcement. One of our students has been using an alias this year and would like to set the record straight as to his real name." Again the rumble of voices and people looking around. "Harry J. Potter is not Harry J. Potter, but rather Harry J. Snape" Harry then pulled off the hood and almost the whole school gasped. The Weasleys and Hermione all stood up and clapped. The rest of the hall slowly did the same thing. Harry went and stood back in the center of the head table and raised his hands to try and get everyone to settle down.  
  
"I will have you all know, I am still the same Harry, just because I look different and have a new last name, my TRUE last name, I have not changed." Harry then bowed his head and started to head over to his friends after looking back at his father with a smile.  
  
Draco had had enough. He stood up and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry saw this and paid close attention to what he was doing. Draco yelled "I should have Killed you first year when I had the chance, and I should have killed the weasel when I had her by the lake before I sent her to my master" Harry's eyes glowed, and he started to raise off the floor. Wind swirled around him immediately. "Avara Kadavra" shouted Draco, green light streaming from his wand towards Harry. Harry already protected just about everyone in the hall with his protective bubble; the green light bounced and hit the ceiling shattering the illusion of the sky outside. Severus and Dumbledore both ran over to Harry before he did anything permanent. Draco suddenly found himself without his wand and up against the wall with the force of another wall on him. He could barely breathe.  
  
"Harry calm down, we'll take care of him, calm down. Hagrid take Mr. Malfoy to a holding room please. While I contact the ministry." Dumbledore ordered. Hagrid went a tried to move Malfoy but he couldn't.  
  
"Uh, professor Dumbledore sir, I ca'n move him, he's stuck sir." Hagrid said trying to pry Malfoy off the wall.  
  
"He isn't moving until the proper authorities get here, so give it up. I will not take chances he needs to pay for what he has done." Harry said coolly. He wasn't floating anymore but his eyes were still glowing. He sat looked at Dumbledore. "He's fine where he is, he isn't going anywhere. Can we eat? I'm hungry."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and looked at Harry. He knew Harry wasn't going to give on this one. So he called for dinner to come and went to notify the ministry. They arrived within 30 minutes. The whole time they were waiting Harry was holding Ginny's hand drawing strength from her. After they had left, Harry felt pretty drained, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. He hadn't over done himself and he had his love of Ginny to keep him strong. Malfoy was sentenced to a dimentors kiss, he had kidnapped, and tried to kill in the name of Voldemort openly in front of many people, he endangered many witches and wizards by doing what he did.  
  
After that night no one dared to challenge Harry or anyone close to him. They knew they had only gotten a small taste of his power and no one wanted to be on his bad side. That was the best school year he had. Well, the second half of it anyway. The summer that followed was his best yet and only better to come after. The wizarding world owed a great debt to Harry he knew, but he wasn't going to collect. He had everything his heart had ever desired. A family, wonderful friends and true love. What more could the boy who lived ask for. The only thing that would make this any better then it was, was to have his mother back. But that wasn't going to happen so he settled for his father and Grandmother and all the Weasleys.  
  
The end, or the beginning however you look at it. 


End file.
